


The Art Of Deception

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry returns to Hogwarts with his friends so they can finish their last year, from the very first night things are not what they seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After some rest, some healing and some food, Harry Potter spoke with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall, told them to watch the memory he left in Dumbledore's pensieve, that would give them some information without Harry having to explain, because right now, he didn't want to go into all the details. Then Harry and Hermione went with the Weasley's back to Muriel’s place. Harry was trying to argue, saying he’d stay with Aberforth, but everyone all said Harry had to join the family to have some decent rest and away from the crowds which would want to see him. Reluctantly Harry agreed because he knew it was true, everyone would want to see him now. 

Voldemort, the worst dark wizard in history was dead, at Harry Potter’s hands. Celebration parties were going on all over the magical world, people were raising their glasses toasting Harry’s name. That is the only reason Harry decided to go with the Weasley's, he didn't want the attention and even though he knew he’d get it when he went out, for now, he was just too exhausted to put up with all that.

So Arthur led his family out of the ruined castle, Ron taking Hermione's arm to guide her, while Arthur took Harry’s arm, then they all apparated away. The group wearily walked into the house, sat at the table, while Molly went about making tea and lunch for everyone.

‘Arthur, that blasted wireless said he was dead and Potter did it, but nothing else,’ Muriel said as she hurried to the kitchen.

‘It’s true Muriel, Harry killed him,’ Arthur looked cautiously over at Harry who had his head on his arms as he sat next to Hermione.

Harry lifted his head, nodded, ‘Yeah, he’s gone,’ Harry sighed then put his head back down again, ‘So are a lot of others.’

‘Fred never made it Muriel,’ Arthur said sadly at his put his hand on George’s shoulder.

‘Then you all need rest.’

‘We did for a while at Hogwarts, had something to eat, some healing, then we had to wait for Kingsley to organise for Fred to be taken away.’

‘I can’t get any information on what happened apart from him being dead,’ Muriel sat down next to her nephew.

‘Well, apart from him, most of his supporters are dead, some escaped, not many though.’

‘It was thanks to Charlie bringing all those other people, that’s when it turned in our favour,’ Harry said as he looked over at Charlie and gave him a small smile, ‘Then the house elves came out to fight, the hippogriffs, centaurs, everyone,’ Harry sighed.

‘They turned up and wanted to turn up because they heard him say you were dead Harry. Blimey, we all thought you were,’ Charlie sighed, ‘McGonagall surprised me, when she saw your dead body, well, you weren't dead, but we all thought you were.’

‘Yeah, I've never heard McGonagall show such strong emotions before, she must like you Harry,’ Bill said.

‘We've always had this connection, I don’t know why actually. But I never expected to hear that from her, then I heard Hermione,’ Harry bumped his shoulder against Hermione and gave her a kindly smile.

‘That slightest bump has made it bleed again Harry,’ Hermione put her hand over Harry’s shoulder, ‘Mrs. Weasley, have you got something to help with this?’

‘Give me a look Harry?’

‘Madame Pomfrey said it'll take a while before it heals, dark magic always does,’ Harry fumbled tiredly with his buttons and moved his shirt aside, ‘I just wish it would stop bleeding.’

‘Hold this to it until I can make a potion, Poppy gave me the list of ingredients so I can make your potion.’ Molly put a cloth to Harry’s shoulder and pressed firmly.

‘Thanks Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry pressed his hand to his shoulder, ‘You know, I could do with a drink and I don’t drink.’

‘You know what Harry, I think we could all do with one,’ Arthur gave Harry a small smile then got up and poured everyone a small drink of old Ogden’s Firewhisky, ‘To surviving, to him being gone, for good this time, to everyone we lost, for Fred,’ Arthur raised his glass and everyone clinked glasses before drinking.

‘Are you sure it’s for good this time because we all thought last time he was gone for good?’ Muriel asked but looked at Harry.

‘Yes, he made sure he could come back last time, but we destroyed his dark objects, so this time he really is dead and Kingsley is having his body burned. It was all thanks to the information Dumbledore had been collecting for years, then told me,’ Harry took another sip of his drink.

‘Which ones survived, Bellatrix?’ Muriel asked.

‘No, Molly took care of her,’ Arthur said proudly as he stared at his wife.

‘She almost killed Ginny, I wasn't going to let her get away with that.’

‘Scared the life out of me when you told us to stay back,’ Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a smile, ‘I was still shielding everyone while I was under my cloak, I was ready to shield you if needed, but you didn't need help. I think I know why all of you are scared of your mother,’ Harry smirked at all the Weasley kids.

‘Yes, everyone got to see that side of Molly. So after some rest and something to eat, we'll go see if the Burrow is still standing.’

‘You’re not going alone Arthur,’ Molly said sternly.

‘No mum, we'll go with dad,’ Bill said.

‘We have to go back and get our stuff, I just hope it’s still there,’ Harry said.

‘We did hide our bags Harry, it’s everything else that might be destroyed. We won’t know until we go back to look,’ Hermione said.

‘Where is your stuff?’ Charlie asked.

‘In the tent in the Forest of Dean, that’s where we were staying last until Greyback and some snatchers caught us. When we escaped Malfoy Manor we went to Bill’s for a while,’ Ron said with his head on his arms and not once did he lift it.

‘We couldn't risk going back before in case they left someone to watch over the area,’ Harry sighed again.

‘Then we'll head to get your stuff, then to the Burrow, the more wands the better,’ Arthur said.

‘Yep, it probably would dad,’ Ron said and again kept his head on his arms.

‘Here Harry,’ Molly said handing Harry a potion.

Harry grimaced, then drank, ‘Oh shit, why do they always taste terrible?’

‘You think you’d be used to these by now, with the amount of injuries you've had over the years,’ Ron shrugged.

‘Yeah, you would think so, wouldn't you? Thanks Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry handed her back the vial and the cloth from his shoulder, did his shirt back up before putting his head back down on his arm, ‘I am so knackered, not tired to sleep, just weary.’

‘It’s a wonder you aren't tired, the three of you, it’s been almost two days since you three slept properly,’ Arthur said.

‘It’s everything, we've been on the go none stop, can’t close down,’ Ron said still with his head on his arms.

Everyone felt the same, they were still too wound up to close down, but they knew eventually everyone would sleep and probably for a long time, especially Ron, Hermione and Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After everyone had some lunch and a cup of tea, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Ron and Harry stood up, then Ginny did.

‘No Ginny, you are staying here,’ Molly said sternly.

‘Mum, I just went through a war, I can go with them.’

‘Ginny, you’re staying with your mother,’ Arthur said, ‘no arguing,’ Arthur turned to the others, ‘Come on you lot, let’s go.’

The group left but all of them noticed Ginny's anger, but also her looks towards Harry. They also noticed that Harry didn't seem to notice anything and wondered if he was just tired.

Hermione, Ron and Harry apparated Arthur, Bill and Charlie to the Forest of Dean, within seconds they were fighting snatchers. But between the six of them the four snatchers realised they didn't stand a chance so they quickly apparated away.

‘You three are lucky we came, they were waiting for you by the look of it,’ Bill said as he stared around.

‘Probably, let’s get our stuff so we can get out of here,’ Ron said.

‘We'll keep watch in case they come back,’ Arthur said then stood with his two sons while Ron, Hermione and Harry entered the tent, ‘They didn't look very worried so I don’t think those three would have had too much trouble, especially not after the way we saw them fight last night and just then.’

‘No, I don’t think they would have either. I was watching them, blimey, they make me feel like I need more training,’ Charlie shrugged.

‘It’s what they've been doing for years Charlie, they had no choice but to get fast and precise. But we have no idea what they had to do over these last nine months.’

‘They mentioned being captured and escaping Malfoy manor. Didn't we hear that Voldemort was using the Malfoy place as his headquarters?’ Charlie asked.

‘He was, it was full of death eater,’ Ron said.

‘Did you get your things?’ Arthur asked.

‘Everything that’s important, but they did wreck everything else,’ Harry said then pointed his wand at the tent magically packing it, ‘We never got around to using that other one Bill, Hermione still has it and this is the one you got us Mr. Weasley.’

‘I'll stick it in my shed,’ Arthur picked up the tent, ‘So keep your wands ready, we have no idea if there are any at home,’ Arthur waited until everyone was ready then the six of them apparated at the same time, arriving a few seconds later in the garden of the Burrow, ‘Well it’s still standing and everything looks fine.’

‘Let’s have a look,’ Bill said then the group cautiously stepped inside, ‘Looks fine.’

‘Everything is how we left it, but we need to check everywhere, but in two groups, no going off alone,’ Arthur looked at his youngest son, ‘You three stick together and do down here, we'll head upstairs.’

‘On it,’ Ron said then walked into the living room with Hermione and Harry. By the time they had checked every room downstairs, Arthur, Charlie and Bill were walking down the stairs, ‘All clear down here.’

‘Yes, same upstairs, we'll just check outside and the shed before heading back to Muriel’s.’

The six walked outside and checked everywhere that a death eater or snatcher could hide and found no one, not even in Arthur’s shed. They looked at each other, then put their wands away before apparating away.

Arthur led the group inside and stopped dead at the sight before him, but he did pull his wand again which made the others grab their wands.

‘It’s alright Arthur, we thoroughly checked, so you'll need an explanation,’ Minerva said.

‘Fred,’ Arthur raced over and hugged his son, ‘What happened?’

‘We saw you die,’ Ron said staring at his brother.

‘I wasn't dead, deeply unconscious though. Madame Pomfrey was checking everyone because she found someone else alive that everyone thought was dead, one of the shop keepers from Hogsmeade. I'm a bit sore but okay and more importantly, alive.’

‘Blimey Fred,’ Ron raced over and hugged him.

‘It’s really Fred?’ Harry said as he sat down heavily on one of the kitchen chairs but never took his eyes off Fred.

‘Yes, when we were moving all the dead, that is when Poppy noticed Mr. Griswald's chest, he was breathing, so we started to check everyone. Fred was deeply unconscious and it took a lot of potions to bring him around, then she did a lot of healing charms over him,’ Minerva saw the look on Harry’s face, ‘No, I'm sorry Harry, Remus and Nymphadora didn't make it.’

Harry sagged, ‘I was hoping, but I'm glad Fred is alive.’

‘So am I mate, Percy told me how you pulled me into a corner to protect my body, from what Madame Pomfrey said and well, everyone said, that saved me from anything else falling on me or any spells hitting me.’

Harry gave Fred a small smile before George hugged him, ‘You hug like your mother George.’

George laughed, then surprised everyone when he kissed Harry on the mouth, ‘You saved him, well, that is just you isn't it Potter, saving people, thanks mate.’

Harry blushed brightly, ‘Well,’ Harry shrugged no knowing what to say.

‘Oh you made Harry blush George, do you think I could make him blush too?’

‘Don’t think about it Fred,’ Harry glared, then laughed, ‘Hey, to have you back, you could shag me and I wouldn't care.’

‘Harry,’ Hermione said with her eyes wide.

‘What,’ Harry shrugged, then got up and hugged Fred, ‘Blimey mate, it’s good to see your ugly face. You know why I moved you though?’

‘Percy told me,’ Fred said as he let Harry go then kissed him, ‘Damn, he didn't blush.’

‘No, I'm just glad you’re here.’

‘Yeah, Percy said since he wouldn't move and some spells just missed him, you decided to move me out of the line of fire, so thanks mate.’

‘Anytime,’ Harry smiled then he was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

‘You saved my boy.’

‘Um, um,’ Harry stammered but saw everyone just smiling at him and Molly, ‘You know I’d do anything for this family Mrs. Weasley.’

‘Yes I do, but you saved Ginny, then Ron, Arthur and now Fred,’ Molly patted Harry’s cheek as she let him go.

‘They might not have needed saving if you weren't friends with me in the first place.’

‘Oh don’t start that again Harry,’ Ron said then hugged him, ‘I think we were blessed when we became friends.’

Harry sighed but hugged his friend, ‘Thanks Ron.

After that everyone hugged Harry before he sat back down that’s when he noticed Ginny staring like she was trying to figured something out and couldn't, to Harry she looked confused, probably about why he allowed George and Fred to kiss him. If he was honest with himself, Harry enjoyed those kisses even if they were only small closed lip kisses, they still sent a jolt through his body. Harry figured he knew why, he was gay and over the last year those suspicions got a lot stronger, but now he knew it to be true, but that was something he would keep to himself, at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After the Weasley's packed up their stuff, they thanked Muriel before heading to the Burrow. Even though Percy had his own flat, Fred and George had theirs, Bill and Fleur had their house, they decided to stay at the Burrow for a few days. So all seven Weasley kids, Fleur, Hermione and Harry headed up to their rooms for a good long sleep.

Later that day, Harry wakes, dresses and heads downstairs, ‘Is everyone still asleep?’ 

‘Yep, you and I are the only ones awake,’ Arthur smiles, ‘How’s your shoulder feeling?’

‘Good, it’s stopped bleeding at least,’ Harry sighs then stares around the large kitchen, ‘It’s strange, I don’t need to be guarded or stay in hiding anymore.’

‘No, you don’t. You can rest and relax just like the rest of us are going to do.’

‘Yeah, but I want to get my own place, something in the country, a house with land around it, something secluded.’

‘So not Godric’s Hollow?’

Harry looked back at Mr. Weasley, ‘No, but I am going to fix my parent’s home, but I don’t want to live in it or there. I think it’s time to start fresh, away from there.’

‘So with what Sirius left you then you could probably buy a house.’

‘Yeah, I know he’s family had a lot, but my parent’s left me a lot too. I wonder what’s going on out there?’

‘Lots of celebration parties I expect. The same thing happened the night you got your scar. Even though your parent’s died Harry, he was gone so people couldn't help celebrating.’

‘I get that, especially after I started to hear everything. Dumbledore told me the night he left me with my relatives that owls were flying through the day, witches and wizards were sending red sparks into the air, the muggles were noticing, but had no idea what was going on. So even though my parents died that night, it did give everyone a chance to live even if it wasn't for that long,’ Harry sighed, ‘How did you do it Mr. Weasley, you had all the kids and he was building his army?’

‘Even though we knew the danger, we wanted our family. Is there a reason you asked?’

‘Yeah, my parents were in the order, the war was on when my mother fell pregnant with me. So I'm just wondering if I was planned or an accident. I know they loved me, Sirius and Remus told me, but to have a child at that time, I wouldn't do it.’

‘Not a lot of people would. But think of it this way, if I was to die, then Molly would always have me in our children. Apart from being their father, she would see bits of me in them, like Bill, the older he gets the more like me he becomes. Maybe your parents thought the same, if one died, then you were there to remind them of their lost love. Not to take anything away from the love parents have for a child, but it does make you think like that when you are faced with war and the chance of dying, I know I did.’

‘I've been told I look like my father but have my mother’s eyes, so yeah, I get what you’re saying, I still wouldn't do it though. After going through all this for years, I would hate for my child to go through that, even if I don’t want kids, accidents do happen.’

‘You don’t want children?’ Arthur asked looking surprised.

‘No, I don’t. Being me,’ Harry shrugged, ‘even though he’s gone, I'm linked to him and always will be. So there will always be some out there that will want to kill me just because I'm known as the one that killed him. To get to me, you take someone I care about, children would be the first choice, the most sensible choice.’

‘Seems you've thought about this a lot.’

‘I have, for years now,’ Harry sighs, ‘I know the name Potter will end with me, but that’s nothing compared to losing a child. Yesterday, seeing the look on your face, Mrs. Weasley's face, then others that lost their kids, I don’t want that. I've seen enough death, I don’t think I would survive losing someone like a child, it was hard enough losing Sirius. I almost didn't want to go on after that and if I didn't hear the prophecy, I don’t think I would have.’

‘I thought the prophecy was broken and no one heard it.’

‘Dumbledore showed me the memory of when the prophecy was made to him,’ Harry sighs, ‘It’s going to seem strange to go out and see what’s going on.’

‘How so?’

‘Before, whenever we went anywhere everyone had this look. I could see the fear on people’s faces, but it was more than that, hard to describe. Now though, with him being gone, most of his supporters are gone, I don’t know,’ Harry sighs again then put his head on his arms, ‘Our world has changed and I know it’s for the better, which is what we all fought for, but it happened so suddenly even though we were all hoping it’s just hard to comprehend, to really believe it.’

‘You’re emotional Harry, you've gone through something very traumatic and you haven’t had time to process everything. Once you've rested and relaxed, you will see that you can finally be that normal young man you've wanted for so long.’

‘I hope so Mr. Weasley, I just feel so lost right now, out of sorts. It’s like I'm still expecting to see his red eyes the next time I'm out. I don’t know, I think maybe you’re right, I need time to process all this.’

‘You do, more than most because as you said, you were always connected with him. He’s gone now, so you have to work out what your life is going to be like now.’

‘Yeah, I do and all I hope is that it’s relatively calm and danger free. I know that’s an impossible dream, there will always be danger out there. Nothing like we've all had to live with, but still danger. I suppose it is too soon to think about all this, it’s too serious to think about. My mind doesn't want to process anything right now,’ Harry sighs again but he does look around the Burrow, then he spots Charlie looking down at him from the landing. Harry gives him a small smile and receives one back before the large dragon handler joined him and his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley went about fixing breakfast for everyone. Hermione had joined them and was sitting beside Harry, Ron still sleeping which was expected. Bill and Fleur were sitting opposite, Fred and George were talking quietly and Harry knew it was about the shop and their products. He had an idea for the twins, it came to him when Remus had told him he was Teddy’s godfather. He wasn't sure if they would be able to do it, but at least he could tell the twins his idea then leave it to them to work out.

A large barn owl flew into the kitchen and landed in front of Harry who took the letter from its leg then watched the owl fly off.

‘First of your fan mail,’ Fred smirked.

Harry glared, ‘Git,’ Harry read the letter, ‘It’s from Kingsley, they seized all the death eater vaults, so he paid the goblins for the damage and fine they were going to hit me with for destroying Gringotts. At least I can go to my vaults, I need clothes and I think I want to get rid of my glasses.’

‘How would you do that Harry, healers can’t heal eyes completely?’ Arthur asked.

‘Oh in the muggle world you can either wear contact lenses, there like this small plastic eye shaped thing that sits right on your eye, they work like glasses but you can’t tell you have them in. You can even get different coloured ones so if you want to change the colour from say blue to brown, you could. The other way is laser surgery, it’s this sort of laser light they shine into your eyes and it fixes them. That’s got some side-affects though from what I remember hearing but it was a long time ago I heard about that, maybe it’s better. Now though I'll probably go with contacts, I'll just need to get used to having something in my eyes.’

Charlie reached across and took Harry’s glasses off, ‘So we’d see you like this, blimey, your eyes are really green.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Yep, so what does everyone think, will it suit me? I'm hoping people won’t recognise me.’

Charlie hands Harry back his glasses, ‘It won’t stop the saviour being recognised.’

‘Please tell me you just made that up and it’s not really the name they gave me?’

‘It’s true Harry, it’s not even something Fred and George invented,’ Bill shrugged, ‘I was listening to the wireless last night, it was saviour this and saviour that, Harry Potter, the saviour of our world, blah, blah, blah,’ he smirked.

Harry groaned, ‘I don’t think I want to go out.’

‘I can keep your fans away from you,’ Charlie smirked then laughed but dodged Harry’s hand as he went to hit him, ‘Need to get quicker than that Harry.’

‘I'm too tired to get quicker,’ Harry pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and threw it at Fred, ‘Read that and tell me what you think, if you can do it?’

Fred unfolded the paper and George looked on, ‘Blimey, I would love to do this, it would need a lot of research, we could make it into a sweet, like the others, but different colours for different things.’

‘You know what Harry, if we can do this, we'll make a fortune,’ George grinned.

‘You already have a fortune, but tell us what this idea of Harry’s was?’ Charlie asked.

‘Metamorphmagus, having something like a sweet to change your hair, another sweet to change your height, and so on. We could call them something like metamorph cookies or sweets, depending on what we put them in. It could even be a potion, like the love potion, but instead of love it makes you change. Each bottle will be for one aspect of your appearance,’ Fred said staring down at the note.

‘So what made you think of this for the twins?’ Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

‘Do I really need to explain Hermione?’

‘No, but I wasn't sure if I was right or not.’

‘Will you two stop it. You always seem to know what the other is going to say or what their thinking. Just tell us what Hermione meant.’

‘You are nosy Charlie, always wanting to know everything,’ Harry smirked, ‘Okay, well,’ Harry blushed, ‘If I had different coloured hair or my nose was bigger, then I wouldn't be recognised and I might be able to shop without people staring at me all the time.’

‘Okay, now I get it, the contact lenses and different hair, no more chosen one.’

‘Yeah, pretty much,’ Harry shrugged, ‘I want to buy my own house, but I don’t want everyone knowing where I live or following me.’

‘Harry wants a house in the country that’s on land and is very secluded,’ Arthur said.

‘I always thought you’d live in Godric’s Hollow,’ Hermione said.

‘It crossed my mind a few times and I did seriously consider it at one time, but I want to start fresh. Put the last seventeen years behind me and forget it ever happened.’

‘It wasn't all bad Harry,’ Ron said as he sat down, ‘We did have some good times.’

‘Not enough, it doesn't balance out. If you think about it, the only time I was happy or had any fun was playing quidditch. It was the only time he wasn't in my thoughts, I could block him out and concentrate on the game. So you see, I want a fresh start, with everything, well, not everything, not my friends, but everything else.’

Ginny had been standing on the landing listening to the conversation. She heard what Harry said and it seemed to her that he even wanted to forget the times they spent together. So her suspicions that he didn't want them to get back together was confirmed as far as Ginny was concerned, but she also had another suspicion and wondered if Harry had worked it out. She only just did, so she wasn't sure he had yet. Even though she liked Harry a lot and would love to get back together, she knew it wasn't going to happen. So it looked like her life was going to be different to what she thought. But at least it was safe now and her whole family were together, to her that was the most important thing, especially after believing Fred had died. But she watched the twins and couldn't stop smiling knowing they were safe, that everyone was safe. So now it was time to be Harry’s friend and not his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry did get himself contact lenses and he was able to buy a house without anyone recognising him. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Charlie had gone with him but Hermione and Ron stayed a few steps behind so no one picked up on the fact that Harry Potter was around. Fred and George had started to clean up their shop but they also started on their new potion, the metamorphmagus potion. They knew it might not work and needed a lot of research to try and get it to work, but they weren't going to give up until they had exhausted every possibility.

So for the next few weeks, Harry and his friends including Charlie helped Harry shop for furniture for his home. He didn't stay there straight away, he wanted to spend time at the Burrow with everyone and he loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking. After all those months in the tent, he loved the fact he could eat such wonderful food but also relax with people he cared about. Harry also had Mrs. Weasley show him some good cooking spells that he needed to know.

Harry finally moved into his home when his friends were about to head off to Australia to find the Granger's. Harry had given Hermione and Ron some money that would cover their trip to Australia. They wanted to argue with Harry but he refused to listen to them, he kept saying it was his way of thanking his friends for supporting him through everything. 

Ron and Hermione sent regular letters to Molly and Arthur, also to Harry. He missed his friends, but he did spend time with Ginny now they had worked out they would only be friends, Harry also spent a lot of time with Charlie and the twins.

Even though Harry hated the Daily Prophet, it was worse now. Every time he saw it, he saw himself looking back at him. But he wanted to keep up with what was going on out in the magical world. So he was sitting at his kitchen table reading how Kingsley Shacklebolt had been given the job as minister, not just the interim minister, he read how the wizengamot and governors were now back working. But naturally every member was checked for a dark mark and subjected to veritaserum to make sure they were not supporters of Voldemort. While he read the Daily Prophet, one name leapt out at him, Umbridge, she had managed to escape before Kingsley and the others got control of the ministry. Everyone knew what she was really like now, so she’d be hiding, no one would want to hire her, but to Harry, that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.

‘You look pissed off about something,’ Charlie said as he leant against the door frame.

Harry looked up, ‘Hi Charlie, yeah I am. Bloody Umbridge escaped before they could take her into custody.’

‘I'm sure they will track her down, but what’s with all the letters, fan mail?’ Charlie asked as he sat down.

‘No, ministry people, all asking me to give an interview, asking me to talk to the people, they want to know what I'm planning on doing. They heard I was interested in being an auror and said they had worked it for me to go straight in to start training. I haven’t got my N.E.W.T.s, I told them that, so their working on all of us going back to Hogwarts. They want the heroes of the war to have whatever they want. Blimey, what if we don’t deserve it or fail our N.E.W.T.s. I don’t want to be given anything and I told them that. I told them I'm not sure about being an auror anymore, I told them I'm not even sure about returning to Hogwarts. I feel too old to be a student. They kept sending more letters back saying they will do anything. But the last one, they want me to have protection, but wouldn't tell me why.’ Harry picked up the letter and handed it to Charlie as he sat down.

‘They haven’t said if there’s danger or if they have heard of any threats. They just want to put someone on you at all times, that’s strange.’

‘I said no, I had to before, but I'm not doing it again. I do not want some stranger in my home and definitely don't want to have to think about why. Anyway, why are you here so early, I figured you’d still be sleeping like all you siblings?’

Charlie chuckled, ‘I'm not like them, I like getting up early, been doing it for years.’

‘I like mornings, so even though I do like the odd sleep in, I prefer to be up early. So have you made up your mind about staying or returning to Romania?’

Charlie noticed the slight change in Harry’s voice. He tried to make it sound casual and he almost pulled it off, but Charlie could just hear just a bit of anxiety in Harry’s voice.

‘I decided to stay. When we all thought Fred had died, it made me think about how much time I lost with the family and it might have been my last time with Fred. So I want to stay from now on. I'm going to start seeing about work soon, they do have dragons here, mainly small ones though.’

‘So you would be happy working with small dragons to stay with your family?’

‘Yep, as long as I'm with the people I care about and doing something I love doing. So you don’t know if you want to be an auror anymore, that surprises me.’

‘I've been doing a lot of thinking, but more so since I've been getting all these letters. I'm not sure I want to work for the ministry, even if there are no supporters of his anymore they still have idiots running it. I know most of my anger used to come from him, but if I had to put up with those types of people, I think I’d crack. But I also realised I don’t want a life of fighting and that’s what would happen if I was an auror, I heard the stories from Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-eye. So I’ve been trying to work on what else I might do,’ Harry shrugged.

‘I'm sure something will occur to you sooner or later and as you said, you can take your time, there’s no rush.’

‘No, there’s not. Anyway, did you just feel like a visit or are you here for a reason?’

Again Charlie heard more in Harry’s voice, hope, that made Charlie smile. ‘I was talking to Ginny yesterday. She’s very good at reading people and good with her advice considering she’s younger than me.’

‘Like all of us Charlie, she had to grow up fast. We all know what could happen, so we stopped being kids and took on the responsibility of adults long before we should have or was ready, but we did, all of us did. So you should think of Ginny as someone that is older than you, I know I feel a lot older, a hell of a lot older.’

‘That’s true, so her advice was great and I told mum and dad, they were fine.’

‘You’re going to give me a headache talking in riddles.’

‘I’m gay,’ Charlie said simply and was pleased when he saw Harry’s eyes light up, so Charlie took that as good news, maybe it will work out in the end after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

‘Gay, why didn't you tell anyone before?’

‘At first I figured it wasn't really anyone’s business and I lived in Romania. Now though, I thought since I'm living here I might meet someone. So it would be better coming from me then them finding out some other way.’

‘Makes sense, but your parents are great people Charlie, being gay wouldn't worry them, well maybe your mother. You know what she’s like, wants all her kids to get married in a big wedding at the Burrow.’

‘That could still happen with me Harry, it'll just be a bonding ceremony instead of a traditional wedding.’

‘So what about your brothers, not Ron as he’s not here, but the others. Have you told them yet?’

‘Yep, Percy was the only one that didn't say anything one way or another. Fred and George made jokes like normal, Bill and I have always been best mates, so he was fine. You seem fine with this as well.’

‘Yes, I'm fine,’ Harry shrugged.

Charlie sighed, ‘Do you know why Ginny was okay with the fact that you didn't want to get back together with her?’

‘She said she realised that all we could be was friends. Was there more to it, does she like someone else?’

‘No idea about that, but you, she worked something out about you. You have to remember Harry that she has watched you, taken every little bit of information about you she could get, she was obsessed with you. That started from when she was small. So after the fighting she watched you again, listened to you and she figured something out.’

Harry looked down at the paper on the table and even though he wasn't reading it, he wasn't sure what to say.

‘You haven’t told anyone, have you?’

‘Told them what?’

‘Don’t play dumb Harry, you don’t have to hide it your know. Sure you'll get a bit more attention when everyone finds out, but it’s who you are. So why not let it be known and on your terms.’

Harry sighs, ‘How did you work it out?’

‘I had my suspicions for a while now, especially watching you at Bill’s wedding. Then Ginny mentioned it, so we talked about you, a lot.’

Harry slowly looked up, ‘I don’t really care what anyone has to say about me, I'm so used to all that, being written about for years, talked about all the time, it doesn't matter if it was true or not. But this, well, I wasn't sure how Ron and Hermione would take it, then Ginny. I didn't want to hurt her and I would never have gone out with her if I knew. There were times I wanted to talk to Sirius, but we couldn't. I didn't have anyone else to talk to about this, especially for someone my age. Normally it would be worked out a lot sooner.’

‘True, but you had enough to think about. So even though I know and you know that now, you still haven’t said it. You’re not ashamed are you Harry?’

‘No, I'm just trying to get used to the idea,’ Harry sighed then looked at Charlie again, ‘Okay, I'm gay, happy.’

‘Yes and you know why?’ Charlie grinned then moved closer to Harry and brushed his lips lightly over Harry’s, ‘That, I thought we could go out some time.’

Harry blushed again, ‘I’d like that. You know, I was fourteen when I worked it out, but because of what was going on, it never occurred to me.’

‘Explain because I have no idea what you mean.’

‘You, the first time I saw you. The moment I stepped out of the fireplace my eyes landed on you. Even though you and Bill both had similar looks it was you. You’re long hair, your earring, your body, all those muscles. I thought you looked so cool and well…hot.’

Charlie chuckled, ‘So you liked my body Potter?’

‘Charlie,’ Harry blushed as he looked down.

‘Oh you are so innocent, considering what you've been through and done. But with relationships and normal life experiences, you are innocent and uneducated.’

‘Not that innocent Charlie, sure I've never done anything more than snog, but I'm not naive to all that.’

‘All that, this is what I'm talking about, sex Harry, it’s called sex and if we get on then maybe there will be sex. You are an adult now, it’s something to think about.’

Harry looked up at Charlie, ‘I always thought you were easy to talk to. But I've thought of…sex, only recently. I tried to keep my mind focused on him and what I had to do so those type of thoughts were nowhere in my mind. Sometimes the odd word would reach me in the common room, other boys talking about sex, which is normal I know, but not for me, normal for me was talking about when I was going to see Voldemort again, when was he going to try to kill me, what is he planning now, how do I fulfil the prophecy when he was powerful and used dark magic, I wasn't even fully trained or of age. Those were my thoughts, had been for years.’

‘I know, Ginny and I spoke about that. But he’s gone now, it’s time to have normal thoughts which means a lot of hard-on’s.’ Charlie laughed as Harry went bright red, ‘Oh Harry, I think I'm going to have fun with you.’

‘Oh don’t do that to me.’

‘Do what to you?’

‘You know what, so don’t play the innocent. I've been around your brothers for too long, Ginny as well. Apart from Percy, you've all got a bit of mischief in you.’

‘Your right about that, we do. But I'll take it easy on you Harry.’

Harry blushed, ‘So you want us to go out and maybe sex, does that mean you like me, in that way I'm talking about?’

‘Yep, I watched you a lot at Bill’s wedding. It was the first time I’d ever seen you look half decent. Normally you had those ugly clothes on, you always looked hurt, you always looked so serious. But that night, you dressed nice, you actually enjoyed yourself even though there were aurors and order members keeping everyone safe, you still had fun. So I got to see a bit more of you, a side I hadn't seen before and I liked it. Bill caught me checking you out a few times, so we talked. He told me to take you somewhere private and snog you senseless.’

‘Why didn't you?’ Harry blushed again.

‘I was going to, then all hell broke loose and you were gone. I missed my chance, but I'm not missing any more chances,’ Charlie put his hands on either side of Harry’s head, then slowly lowered his lips to Harry’s, he pushed with his tongue, Harry instantly opened to allow entry, then surprised Charlie as he slipped his own tongue into Charlie’s mouth. The two men sat there snogging passionately, eliciting low moans from both. Charlie thought Harry’s mouth tasted wonderful. Harry thought Charlie’s tongue was so sinful and couldn't wait for it to be on and in other parts of him. Those thoughts instantly made his cock twitch so within seconds it was growing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Charlie pulled back, glanced down at Harry’s groin then looked back into his eyes. Harry knew what Charlie had seen which made him blush again.

‘Not yet Harry, it’s too soon to worry about that don’t you think?’

‘Maybe,’ Harry shrugged, ‘We all could have died Charlie, why not do everything we want now we can, before something else happens to stop us?’

‘Still so serious Harry,’ Charlie took Harry’s hand and pulled him into the living room and they sat together, ‘No, nothing it going to happen, so let’s just go out and see what happens like anyone else that start dating.’

‘From what I've heard about you Charlie, you had a lot of…sex, so why are you saying no?’

‘Because, before I never liked any of them more than just someone I could spend a good few hours with. You’re different, I like you and would like to see where this could lead, so to me it’s not casual.’

Harry sighs, ‘Fine, but now I'm uncomfortable, that’s never happened before,’ he blushed again.

‘Get used to it because now you have time you will think about it a lot which means you will get a lot of hard-on’s.’

‘How are you so easy going about all this?’

‘Years of experience, nothing much fazes me, but sex is something we all do, people like me and you do it differently, that’s all. Once you start then you might be the same, easy going about saying certain things,’ Charlie smirked.

‘Certain things, I could imagine what those thing are,’ Harry shook his head, ‘Alright, let’s do what everyone else does, which to me in new, I've never done what everyone else has.’

‘Well, you wanted to be a normal bloke, so now you can.’

‘Tell me what you think your family will say about us?’

‘They'll like the fact I'm with someone they already care about. I know mum though, she'll yell at me saying something like just because you've always had sex I don’t want you hurting Harry or talking him into it, he’s just a boy, then probably slap me on the head.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Yep, that sounds like something you’re mother would say and do. Okay, I want to ask you something since we have admitted we like each other.’

‘Go ahead, just try not to be so serious all the time Harry, the war is over, time for some fun, so relax.’

‘Easier said than done with me Charlie, it’s the way I grew up, so I'm a serious person. If we are going to date, then you might have to get used to it.’

‘Alright, that’s fair enough, but if we date, then I'm sure I'll rub off on you. So what did you want to ask?’

‘Well, you’re staying which is great, but if I decide to go back and get my N.E.W.T.s it will mean we can’t see each other that often, maybe only on the Hogsmeade weekends. I'm not sure I want to be away from you for so long. But getting my N.E.W.T.s might be needed for whenever I make up my mind on what I want to do.’

‘We can work around that Harry, I'm sure the new governors, McGonagall and whoever else that makes all these decision will have to take into account that you lot are adults now, it’s different, you will be students, but older. I've been listening to the wireless a lot, reading the papers, it seems that people are rushing to get married, or live together, the same thing happened last time. The moment he was gone heaps of couples got serious, Minerva knows this, so I'm sure she will need to work that out for any that are married. Maybe for us it will mean we can see each other every weekend.’

Harry stared at Charlie for a minute then smiled, ‘Maybe you’re right Charlie.’

‘Okay, what’s with that look?’

‘Well, they keep going on about wanting to make sure their hero is happy. I could casually suggest that if I go back I want more freedom, not just me, all the ones my age.’

‘Oh so you’re going to use your fame to get what you want when you said you didn't want to use it?’

Harry scowled, ‘No, but you made sense, we are adults now and most of us would have left. How are they going to work on married couples? Something needs to be sorted, I would like to be able to see you, so why not say something without demanding to do it, it’s just a suggestion they can think about.’

‘Okay, it’s true something needs to be done as long as all the over aged students get the same thing and not just you. I know you are the one that’s going to be offered more, but you said yourself you don’t want that. We've all seen over the years how you hate the attention.’

‘Yeah, I do, but enough talking Charlie, we've just admitted we want to see each other, so how about another snog?’

‘Oh, are you going to get bossy now Harry, bring out the saviour.’

Harry growled under his breath as he glared at Charlie then before he knew what was happening, he was pinned beneath Charlie’s heavy, muscled body and being thoroughly kissed. No matter what Harry did, his body seemed to take control and his hips started to grind against Charlie, but Harry smiled even though he was still kissing Charlie he could feel Charlie growing as well. So he knew the “no” from Charlie wouldn't last long, Harry hoped right now, but he’d just have to wait and see. Even though he would make Charlie just as uncomfortable as he was. Let’s see if the big dragon handler can handle Harry making him get a hard on all the time.

Charlie broke the kiss, panting heavily as he stared down at Harry, ‘I know what you’re doing and that is so unfair. Do you realise how long it’s been since I've had sex, a year, a year I've gone without and you’re flexing your cock into me.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Letting you know I don’t want to wait Charlie, we can still date, but why does that mean no sex,’ Harry moved his hips again then flexed up, ‘You know I'll keep doing this and you'll be uncomfortable, just like I am, we don’t need to be if you just say yes.’

Charlie grinned, ‘What is it with you Harry, you can talk anyone into anything. I wanted us to take it slow, to get to know each other, then sex. But you know what, I'm not going to let you get away with this,’ Charlie got up and pulled Harry to his feet, ‘You’re on, so sex, a lot of hot sweaty sex, get ready Potter.’

‘I'm more than ready,’ Harry grinned but his insides felt like there were butterflies loose in his stomach. He was about to have sex, with Charlie, he was going to be naked and see Charlie naked, no one had ever seen him naked and that thought made Harry’s face heat up with embarrassment which naturally made Charlie laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry couldn't believe what Charlie was doing to him, he had touched, kissed, licked and sucked every part of his body. Harry had been groaning loudly, begging, his body couldn't keep still and he kept thrusting towards Charlie. When Charlie finally entered him, yes it was new, strange, uncomfortable, but to Harry, so damn good and the best he’d ever felt. After, Charlie encouraged Harry, he did what Charlie had done, kissed, touched and licked every part including sucking Charlie’s impressive length. That took Harry a bit to get used to, taking something so long and thick into his mouth, but he did, slowly at first until Charlie’s cock was hitting the back of his throat. When he had finally entered Charlie, he tried as hard as he could not to go too fast, but nothing seemed to stop him.

Harry was draped across Charlie’s chest trying to get his breathing under control. He smiled when Charlie ran his hand down his back, then held him.

‘You did good Harry, especially being your first time.’

Harry turned his head and looked up at Charlie, ‘I tried not to rush, I couldn't help it.’

‘I know, but I still enjoyed it and I still came. You'll get better, you'll learn to take it easy and slow down.’

‘I want this Charlie and I want you to get satisfied as well. But what you were doing to me, blimey, I couldn't control myself, is it always this good?’

Charlie chuckled, ‘Yes, always, so since we've had sex before even going out on our first date, how about we go out tonight, dinner, then to a club for a while, what do you say?’

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, I’d like that.’

‘Then I need to go home, shower and change. So you want me to come pick you up or do you want to meet at the Burrow?’

‘I'll go there, might as well let everyone know about us.’

‘Okay, sounds good,’ Charlie kissed Harry’s head, then waited until he moved before dressing, Harry stayed lying on the bed, staring at him, ‘What are you staring at Potter?’

‘You’re cute arse,’ Harry blushed.

‘Still blushing, you'll get over that, but now I know you’re whole body blushes, not just your face.’

‘I know, that’s embarrassing,’ Harry rolled off the bed, then pulled his robe on.

‘So I'll see you at the Burrow in about an hour?’

‘I'll be there,’ Harry grinned and knew how he was going to spend that hour after he showered and dressed. He was going to send a letter to the wizengamot and governors, asking how the adults returning to Hogwarts will be treated and if they will have a bit more freedom, even if he hadn't decided yet, he wanted to know how they would be treated. 

Charlie kissed Harry again before hurrying downstairs and outside to apparate home. He strolled into the house and saw his parents and Ginny sitting at the table.

‘You look like you’re in a good mood Charlie,’ Ginny smirked, ‘It seems you’re…talk went well.’

‘What went well?’ Molly asked.

‘Someone I like seemed to like me, we've been getting to know each other and are going out tonight, dinner and a club. So I need to shower and work on what I'm going to wear,’ Charlie hurried away before his parents could question him further, he wanted to surprise them when he saw Harry turn up to be his date. Charlie laughed, he couldn't believe it, he finally had Harry after dreaming of him for almost a year, now they were together.

When Charlie finished dressing, he strolled casually down the stairs to Ginny's whistles which made him laugh, especially knowing how good Ginny had been about the fact that Harry was gay.

‘So do we get to know who it is your dating Charlie, we have to make sure he’s good enough for our son?’ Molly asked.

Charlie saw Harry walking towards the door, ‘Yep, all you have to do is look who walks through the door.’

Molly and Arthur turned just as Harry stepped inside, ‘Harry, we never knew you were gay?’ Arthur said.

‘I never knew I was until recently. Um, so are you okay with this, Charlie and I, dating?’

‘You’re like family Harry, but Charlie, I'm warning you now, do not go talking Harry into anything, he’s just a boy,’ Molly said sternly.

Charlie and Harry burst out laughing, ‘Exactly what you said Charlie.’

‘What’s this about?’ Arthur asked but couldn't hide his amusement.

‘Charlie said the moment you knew it was me that his mum would say that, exactly that, then she’d slap him on the head, even if she didn't.’

‘We all know what Molly is like, but from a few looks that you just gave each other, it seems Molly is too late with her warning.’

Harry blushed as he turned away but heard Ginny and Charlie laughing, then he was in Charlie’s arms.

‘Harry’s whole body blushes, I liked seeing that.’

‘Charlie,’ Harry glared making Ginny laugh louder.

‘Oh Harry, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself in for,’ Ginny giggled, ‘Charlie is so much like Fred and George, without their products.’

‘Apart from Percy, you all are, you all have a bit of mischief in you, it’s just the Weasley's,’ Harry grinned.

‘That’s true, so you need to be ready for what the twins might do when they hear about this.’

‘Oh blimey,’ Harry groaned softly but everyone else laughed.

‘Come on babe, let’s go out?’

Harry chuckled, ‘I've had a lot of names over the years, babe is not one I ever thought I’d hear.’

‘Get used to it…babe,’ Charlie plants a kiss on Harry’s lips, ‘Let’s go out, oh and just in case mum, I might not be home tonight.’

‘Charlie,’ Harry blushed again making Ginny plus the two older Weasley's laugh, ‘I'm never going to live this down.’

‘Not, you’re not, so get used to me. We'll see you later,’ Charlie said to his parents and sister.

‘Bye,’ Harry shrugs then follows Charlie outside.

‘This is going to be interesting, Charlie is so boisterous and loves to have fun, Harry is usually so quiet and serious,’ Arthur said.

‘Yep, but I think them being so different is what will make it work, Harry can be so serious and Charlie will bring the fun to their relationship, Harry needs that.’

‘You may be right Ginny, but you seem okay knowing Harry is now with your brother,’ Arthur said cautiously.

‘I had a feeling about Harry for a while, but that first day here, I was listening to some of the things Harry said and I saw what he did, that confirmed it for me. So I figured as long as Harry and I are friends, I'm good. I think it was Fred that made me realise that even though I like Harry and can’t be with him, I have something he doesn't, family, all my family survived when we thought Fred didn't. So if Charlie likes Harry, then I'm happy for them two to be together.’

‘That shows wisdom of age, especially for someone that isn't even of legal adult age yet. But I suppose after what you, well, what we have all been through, it’s understandable that you would feel and act older than you’re actually age. We’re proud of you Ginny,’ Arthur gave his daughter a smile but he saw it on her face, age, she had aged just like everyone else. Hopefully now Voldemort was dead, everyone can finally have a more calm life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

After their first date, Charlie and Harry went out a lot, some nights Charlie stayed at Harry’s, some nights he didn't. They did talk a lot and realised they were very different men, but it seemed to be working and their feelings for each other were growing.

Two weeks after Harry and Charlie admitted they liked each, a large barn owl flew into Harry’s while he was eating breakfast with Charlie. Harry took the letter, gave the owl a piece of his bacon then read.

‘Dear Mr. Potter, in regards to your letter, we, the Chief Wizard of the wizard of the governors, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, the Minister for Magic and the Chief Warlock of the wizengamot have been discussing exactly how we will incorporate the older of aged students such as yourself. So I would like you to come speak with us at a time of your convenience, maybe between all of us we can work out what will happen when you return to Hogwarts. Could you please let us know when you could make it in to the Ministry of Magic? Yours sincerely, Arnold Presten, Chief Wizard of the governors.’

Harry looked up at Charlie, ‘What do you think Charlie?’

‘Seems they are trying to work things out, if they didn't, maybe some your age won’t return.’

‘I would like you, Hermione and Ron to be there, I think between the four of us we could work it out with them, we’d have to wait for them two to get back though. Hermione's smart and logical, she’s with Ron and if know them two, they are fully together now. You’re my partner, so I would like them to hear your input as well.’

‘Partner, blimey, mum and dad said you had something to tell us Harry,’ Ron grinned hugely, ‘You like to shock me, don’t you?’

Harry got up and hugged his two friends, ‘I'm glad you’re back, so did you find them?’

‘Yes, they are staying with my aunt until they buy another house. But they would like to meet you, so Mrs. Weasley is going to get everyone over for dinner soon,’ Hermione beamed, ‘So you and Charlie?’ she raised her eyebrows.

‘Yeah,’ Harry smiled sheepishly, then they all sat down again.

‘Now you have to get used to me snogging Harry, not to mention feeling him up,’ Charlie chuckled.

‘Charlie, will you stop that. You can’t keep our personal life private can you?’

‘Nope,’ Charlie chuckled again then kissed Harry.

‘Okay, stop that and tell me what you were talking about when we walked in but I'm glad you two weren't doing anything we shouldn't see,’ Ron said but with humour in his voice.

‘Oh okay,’ Harry smiled, ‘See, Charlie and I were talking about Hogwarts, if I go back to get my N.E.W.T.s, which I haven’t decided one way or another, not yet. But I know I want to see Charlie, I'm not going to be stuck there for a year and only see him on the Hogsmeade weekends,’ Harry looked at Charlie.

‘I was telling Harry that I've heard how a lot of people have been rushing to get married or living together. So if they were like you lot, wanted to return to get their N.E.W.T.s, then how will that work at Hogwarts.’

‘So I sent a letter to the governors and I mentioned that, how are we going to be treated, we’re adults now and some are married, so they have to do something,’ Harry picked up the letter and handed it to Hermione, he watched as Ron and Hermione read, ‘So I was saying I would like Charlie and you two there as well. I think between the four of us and them, some arrangements could be made.’

‘Actually Harry this is good, we've seen the papers. It seems the same thing happened after the first war, people running out to get married or living together. We are adults now, so even if we are students, I'm sure something could be done so we’re not treated as children,’ Hermione said.

Ron smiles, ‘Yeah, we should have a bit more freedom, as long as we do our work and don’t do anything we shouldn't in front of the younger kids, something should be worked out.’

Harry and Charlie glanced at each other, both smirked then looked back at Hermione and Ron.

‘So if I write back, will you three come with me?’

‘I'm in, I want to be able to see you as well, not to mention shag you as often as I can.’

Harry rolls his eyes, ‘I might as well give up trying to get you to keep our lives private babe.’

‘Yep, see, you’re finally getting to know me Potter.’

‘So how many arguments have there been about that?’ Hermione asked.

‘Lots, so how about it?’

‘We'll go with you mate, because it concerns us. But is that why you haven’t decided yet?’

‘One of the reasons, I'm still not sure what I want to do. I kept thinking about before, the last few years and an auror would have suited, but now, I just know I don’t want to fight anymore, I’d like something a little calmer. So if I do go back it'll only be to give me time to work out what I want to do and maybe I will need good N.E.W.T. grades for whatever I decide on.’

‘You've still got time and I have no idea what I want to do.’ Hermione said.

‘Okay, let me write back, but which day so we can all go?’

Harry, Charlie, Hermione and Ron sat discussing days, they had to work around the days Charlie works especially since he just started, he couldn't just take a day off so soon. Harry was fine with any day, Hermione and Ron seemed the same. So they worked out which day, Harry replied to the letter than handed it to the owl that was still sitting on the table, blinking at them. They watched the owl fly away before the four of them went into the living room so Hermione and Ron could tell them about their trip to Australia, how her parents were when she told them and how did reversing the memory charm go. Hermione ended up having to get a healer to help her because reversing the memory charm was a lot harder than taking the memory. But all was good and the Granger's knew everything now, well, almost everything that Hermione and Ron could explain in the time they had before they returned to England.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry and Charlie had their arms around each other, but Harry also held Hermione's hand while Ron’s arm was around Hermione. The four of them walked through the atrium to lots of stares, lots of people calling out to the golden trio and Harry Potter and lots of others coming up to them to shake their hands and thank them. It took the four of them over an hour to get to the lifts and to the minister’s office. The older woman sitting behind the desk instantly showed them in.

‘Sorry we’re late, got surrounded in the atrium,’ Harry said as he stared at the four people in the minister’s office.

‘Yeah, they wouldn't let us through,’ Ron said.

‘Understandable, it’s the first time the golden trio has been seen. So let me make introductions, you know Professor McGonagall, this is Brian Steel, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Arnold Presten Head Wizard of the governors. This is Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley,’ Kingsley said then the four friends shook hands with the two men they didn't know and even shook McGonagall's hand before sitting down.

‘Mr. Potter, I understand why you asked for Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to be with you, they are you’re best friends who could be returning to Hogwarts with you. Can you explain why you wanted the other Mr. Weasley with you for this meeting, he is over age to be a student at Hogwarts?’ Arnold Presten asked.

‘Charlie is my partner, it’s to do with him why I thought about all this and sent you that letter. He left Hogwarts years ago, naturally, but as my partner I do not want to be apart from him for a whole year. We've just decided to live together, so we would like to work something out so we could see each other.’

‘I see, that is news, the last we heard you were dating a Miss Ginevra Weasley.’

‘I was, before Dumbledore died. But I only realised I was gay right after Voldemort died. Ginny actually had a suspicion before I did, we’re just good friends now, like I am with all the Weasley family.’

‘Very well, let’s get started shall we. We have been meeting a lot trying to incorporate all the students that will be returning to Hogwarts. There will be two lots of first years, the ones that start this year and the muggle-born's that could not go last year. The first years from last year will be second year and so forth, so the ones your age will be known as eighth years. It has never been done before, so this has needed a lot or organisation,’ Arnold said.

‘As you would know, there are only enough dorm rooms in each house to accommodate up to seventh year students. So the first thing is the eighth years will have their own separate dorm rooms. You three are in Gryffindor's, so you will still be part of Gryffindor, but you’re rooms will be separate to the rest. You will have your own common room, bathrooms and dormitories. We've been working on how many of you will return, so at the moment you will either be two to a room or have your own room,’ Minerva said.

‘Actually I never thought of that, but yeah, first up to seventh years, there’d be no room for the eighth years,’ Harry looked at Hermione, ‘You thought about it though, didn't you Hermione?’

‘Naturally she did, that’s just Hermione,’ Ron smirked.

‘Yes, I did, exactly like Professor McGonagall said, two lots of first years and all the rest, it would mean more students than Hogwarts has ever seen before.’

‘It will Miss Granger,’ Minerva gave her a smile, ‘At the moment we have received letters from students from the four houses that are your age. After receiving your letter Mr. Potter, we sent our own letters to any student that wish to return. So far I’d say three quarters of your age will be returning, naturally a lot of the Slytherin students either died or were arrested, there are about fifteen that is your age that we know wanted nothing to do with them or showed proof that they were forced.’

‘So like Malfoy, I know he didn't want to, he was threatened by Voldemort, so will he be returning?’ Harry asked.

‘Yes, he is one of the Slytherin's that wish to return.’

‘I think he should, he deserves a second chance and he did help us. Harry also gave his statement about what happened the night Professor Dumbledore died,’ Hermione said.

‘Yes, that is why he is being allowed to return along with some of the others.’ Brian said.

‘Some letters we received were from students wishing to return that are now married, and some are living together. They said they would only return if that could be taken into consideration. One that I will not name but he did help students that had been tortured last year, he is married now and wishes to share with his wife who is also one of the returning eighth year,’ Kingsley said.

‘Yes, so married couples will have a room to share,’ Minerva said.

‘So only married couples, not couples living together?’ Ron asked but glanced at Hermione and Harry.

‘No, legally they are not married, so they would not be able to share at Hogwarts.’

‘Well it seems we won’t be returning,’ Harry said as he saw Ron and Hermione agree with him.

‘I don’t see why you would say that Mr. Potter, your partner won’t be at Hogwarts.’

‘No, but Hermione and Ron are together, living together and don’t want to be separated. I get that because after all of us could have died over the last few years, we want to be with our loved ones. I was going to ask if it would be possible to stay outside Hogwarts, with Charlie, then come in to do my studies every day, go home every afternoon, but I thought that might be a bit hard to work around. As long as I can see him quite often, that would be fine, but I’d rather be living with him. If we’re not, after a few weeks I might realise I would rather leave than be apart.’

‘So if Hermione and Ron can’t share, you wouldn't return either Harry?’ Kingsley said but glanced at the other two men in the office, that didn't go unnoticed by Harry, Charlie, Hermione and Ron. They wondered what was going on and if it had something to do with them or if they might have trouble with all the of aged students. Most of those are the ones that fought in the war, if those couldn't return it may not look good for the Ministry. Now they had to figure out what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

‘No, I wouldn't.’ Harry’s face was calm when he answered, but he knew something was going on and wondered what these men were up to.

‘First, we might be able to bend that law on of aged students that live together outside of Hogwarts can share a room in the castle,’ Arnold said, ‘But Mr. Potter, if we thought there was danger from the ones that escaped would mean you couldn't see your partner apart from once a month, what would you do?’

‘I won’t return, simple. I want to see Charlie, he wants to be able to see me, we live together. But I haven’t heard anything about any type of danger,’ Harry looked at Kingsley, ‘As the former head auror and member of the order of the phoenix, I figured you’d know and would have let the people know.’

‘I would have Harry, you know that. There hasn't been any threats, they haven’t done anything, but they are out there and for all we know they could be planning something.’

‘Then I hope Harry is kept informed, he’s the one they will go after, he did kill their boss,’ Charlie put his arm back around Harry and pulled him closer.

‘If they know about you Charlie, you could be in danger, maybe I should stay with you anyway. All of them know that Voldemort tricked me using Sirius to get me to the department of mysteries, they could use you for the same reason.’

‘Harry, I can take care of myself, I did fight that night you know and against three death eaters at once. You don’t have to protect me like you've done with everyone else.’

‘That’s just me, I've lost too many people, I won’t lose you babe.’

‘Let me make a suggestion that would make everyone feel better,’ Arnold said.

‘I'm not sure it'll change my mind, but I'm listening,’ Harry said.

‘We do need more teachers at Hogwarts, with the extra students, the staff will be overwhelmed. So maybe Mr. Weasley could take up a position as one of the part time teachers we need.’

Ron gaped at his brother, ‘You, a teacher, you got into too much trouble as a student, almost as much as Fred and George did.’

‘That’s for sure, mainly being caught shagging some bloke by Dumbledore.’

‘That won’t happen because you only shag me,’ Harry said stiffly.

‘Don’t get your undies in a twist babe.’

‘How would that work with the rule regarding teacher/student relationships being forbidden?’ Hermione asked.

‘Good thinking Hermione, if Charlie was a teacher, then if we want to snog, we will,’ Harry grinned.

‘We would have to work around that rule for you two only as you were living together before either of you returned to Hogwarts and before we asked Mr. Weasley about the position,’ Brian said.

‘Okay, well I just started my job working with dragons, that is what I've always done and love doing. But I admit being a teacher at Hogwarts would be cool, depending on what it is. Now I did get decent grades in some subjects, good grades in defence and charms, hopeless at potions, okay in transfiguration, the rest, shit.’

‘At the moment Mr. Weasley we are thinking of each year will have two teachers, one for the younger years, first, second, third and fourth year, the other teacher will take the older students. So Filius Flitwick would take the older students and if we gave you the charms position it would be for the younger students.’

‘Oh okay then, I'll have to think about that. I want to be with Harry, this way we could be.’

‘So what about the restrictions I mentioned in the letter?’ Harry asked.

‘There would not be a lot, you would not have a curfew as long as you aren't falling asleep in your classes. There’s no time limit for you to be out of a night.’ Brian said.

‘We understand that because all of you are of age, we could not stop you wanting a drink if you went to Hogsmeade on the weekends. The only thing we wish is that you do not get drunk, the younger children do not need to see that,’ Minerva said seriously.

‘We wouldn't do that Professor,’ Ron said.

‘You three are looked upon as hero’s, naturally Mr. Potter more so. It would not look good if the children saw you drunk. All we ask is that you act responsibly.’

‘We could do that and none of us have been drunk, but Charlie and I do like a drink of a night, usually after dinner. But about that, Charlie and I, are we allowed to share quarters? We are living together and you said you might have to bend the rule regarding students that live together,’ Harry said but again noticed the looks that went on between the other four people.

‘I'm sure that can be arranged, as long as you do not bring your personal life out into the school for the younger students to see. That will go for all the couples, married or not. But if Mr. Weasley is a teacher, then he will need to act responsibly. We’re not saying you could not kiss, but anything else is unacceptable,’ Arnold said.

‘There’s one thing I would like to ask Professor McGonagall,’ Harry said.

‘Yes Mr. Potter, what would that be?’

‘Well,’ Harry shrugged, ‘after my life, I'm sure you know why, but I don’t trust a lot of people, you are one person I have always trusted and do trust implicitly. I've become a little paranoid you could say, I'm very cautious. Some things would make me think of Mad-eye, constant vigilance. So at the moment either Charlie and I cook, or we eat at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley's cooking. If we go into the muggle world where people don’t know me, then I might eat, but I don’t in the magical world. Being at Hogwarts I do know the house elves are to obey the headmaster or headmistress, but my house elf is still at Hogwarts, as Professor Dumbledore suggested, he knows I don’t like the idea of owning them, but he is old. So would it be possible to have Kreacher cook for me, not the other house elves. I know for a fact that house elves can go against their owners wishes if they haven’t been given a specific order. Someone could easily get a house elf to poison me.’

‘I don’t see that causing a problem Mr. Potter, you could call him, tell him what you wish, then he will make sure that the food sent up for where you are sitting will be made by him. You would have to sit in the same spot all the time so he would know.’

‘That’s fine, it would make me feel better as well.’

‘You have always been someone that thinks of stuff like that, that’s why we stayed alive mate, so good thinking,’ Ron grinned.

‘I've been betrayed before, I won’t let it happen again and if anyone does, oh they will see who the real Harry Potter is, not who they think I am. I like honesty, trust and loyalty, anyone that betrays me or my friends will regret the day they tried to hurt me or my friends, my family.’ Harry, Charlie, Hermione and Ron again saw the glances going on between the two men, not Kingsley or McGonagall and thought it was time that Harry shock these people to make them realise how serious he is.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

‘You should know that the staff of Hogwarts are trustworthy Harry,’ Minerva gave Harry a look, ‘Remember what happened when you spoke to me up in Ravenclaw tower that night, it’s the same now,’ again Minerva gave Harry a look but to anyone else she was a little stiff, stern, more than her usual self, but Harry caught on instantly and felt Hermione's leg nudge his so she caught on as well.

‘That’s good to know Professor and I do trust the staff, they supported me that night, some were seriously hurt but they kept fighting, that to me said more than words could. But there is something I should tell you because I've become very good at reading people. Now I know you’re keeping something from us, I know you are allowing things that normally you wouldn’t. It seems you want us to return to Hogwarts. Fine, I don’t need to know, I do know that sometimes it’s better to keep certain facts between the least amount of people as possible. One thing though, if I feel that I have been used, my friends put in any type of situation that could be dangerous, then we'll be gone from Hogwarts and nothing anyone does could stop us. I know the enchantments around the school prevents anyone getting in or leaving, well,’ Harry stood up, ‘Like in here, no one can apparate inside the minister’s office,’ Harry turned and disapparated, within seconds he was back, ‘I can take people as well.’

‘That is impossible, how did you do that Mr. Potter?’ Arnold asked looking completely shocked, but so did Brian and even Kingsley looked surprised where Minerva gave the tiniest nod.

‘I can’t tell you why, just something that Professor Dumbledore said to me once. One thing I can tell you is that right now, the power I have, I could have beaten Professor Dumbledore in a duel. Before that night I could not have, now I could probably take the four of you on and have you all disarmed and bound within seconds.’ Harry was so fast that no one saw him pull his wand until Harry was holding the wands that belonged to Brian, Arnold and Kingsley.

‘I think we need an explanation about this Harry, because apparating into or out of the minister’s office is not something that anyone should be able to do,’ Kingsley said.

‘I can’t tell you minister, sorry. Only four people know why apart from me naturally and that’s how it’s going to stay. It’s all to do with some very old and rare magic, again something only six people know about, two are dead,’ Harry handed the wands back then sat down before facing McGonagall, ‘I don’t mean to sound harsh Professor and I'm sorry if I did. If you need to keep things quiet, I get that. I just want them to realise that I mean what I say about protecting my family, Hermione and all the Weasley's are my family. I couldn't save Sirius or Remus, but I won’t let that happen again.’

‘You don’t have to apologise Harry, I do understand,’ Minerva said but her voice held warmth and not stern like she always sounded.

‘So even though we don’t get to know what’s going on, we can still discuss things that concern the returning eighth years,’ Harry said.

So the group of eight started talking, Harry, Charlie, Hermione and Ron noticed that the two men they didn't know before today seemed to glance at each other and Harry a lot. Which told them it definitely had something to do with Harry. They would keep their eyes open and listen out for anything out of the ordinary, but they also had a few more friends they could count on to also keep their eyes open. 

After a long couple of hours, everyone shook hands, Minerva giving Harry a look, he nodded back but it would have been hard to notice. Then the four friends left the office, the ministry and headed straight back to Harry’s house.

‘Okay, McGonagall will let us know but we have to keep it quiet,’ Harry said.

‘How do you know that?’ Charlie asked.

‘We have this thing between us, a look she gives me tells me to trust her, that she won’t hide anything from me. She is the only other person that knows everything apart from you three. She also looked a little put out with those two men. I think she wants them to tell me something but they won’t and she can’t pressure them too, she could lose her job if she did.’

‘Exactly Harry,’ Minerva said as she stepped into the living room, ‘I'm glad you could still read me.’

‘I can and thanks Professor. But I did want to say that if I don’t really need to know, I"m fine, but if it’s dangerous for us, then I think we should be told.’

‘There is danger, more towards you than the others. Now there hasn't been any actual threats, someone, I don’t know who, they have let Mr. Steel and Mr. Presten know that Umbridge is up to something. Again she hasn't been seen or heard from, so we’re not sure if they are just being cautious, a bit over cautious if you ask me. But now to why they are trying to accommodate you, right now the minister receives a lot of letters from parents of students that might be returning. Because of what took place last year, they are concerned, which is expected, so those two spoke with the minister, then me about how to get those parents to allow their children to return, how to make them believe it’s safe.’

‘They want Harry there, that's why they are willing to do anything to keep Harry happy,’ Hermione said.

‘Yes, they do, they want all of you there, but Harry more so. They believe that if Harry does not return, then half the students will not return and that would not look good for those that are trying to make everyone believe there is no danger. We all know there is, a lot of death eaters escaped, a lot of snatchers escaped and a lot of supporters are still around, some inside the ministry. They might not have ever done anything like kill or torture, but they did believe in him and what he wanted for our world. So you can understand their thinking, Harry Potter is the saviour, you three are known as the golden trio. You did things that were impossible especially for your age and not fully trained at the time. So they want all of you to return to Hogwarts and are willing to give you anything you want to achieve that. So even if I'm not in agreement with some of the arrangements, I will go along with it because I do not want our world to suffer and if young students don’t return or those Slytherin's that want to return but don’t, they could get manipulated by others. Young minds are easily tricked and manipulated, it would be better if they were at Hogwarts than out there for those to get to.’

Harry, Charlie, Hermione and Ron looked at each other than at McGonagall, but they agreed with her, so they nodded. They sat down together, had a cup of tea and some lunch and kept discussing everything, but one thing they agreed upon, no one would know that Professor McGonagall and Harry were more than just student and pupil. No one could know they were very good friends that spoke quite a lot or that she often visited Harry at his home. It would be dangerous for her if the wrong people found out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Charlie decided to take the position as part time charms teacher and mainly because there was danger and probably more for Harry. So he if was at Hogwarts as a teacher, he would hear things from the staff, where Harry and his friends would keep their ears and eyes open for anything suspicious from the students. Charlie went to Hogwarts a couple of times so Minerva could give him a basic run down on how to teach, Harry went with him but he mainly spent time with Hagrid. One thing Hagrid told him about Filch made Harry think about the grumpy old caretaker. Even though he was a squib, he never ran that night, he could have when he escorted the younger students out the tunnel, but he came back and helped, even without magic. So for that, Harry decided to do something. Before Charlie had his last meeting with Minerva until he needed to be there officially, Harry and Charlie met up with all the friends to do their shopping for Hogwarts with one addition thing Harry wanted to buy.

After spending a wonderful day with his friends, Harry and Charlie left. They headed home, Harry left all his stuff in the spare room then headed to Hogwarts with Charlie. This time while Charlie was meeting with Minerva Harry went in search for the old caretaker.

‘Mr. Filch,’ Harry said giving the old man a smile.

‘Potter, is there something I can help you with?’

‘No, but there is something I want to do for you,’ Harry reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny little grey kitten and held it out to Filch, ‘You could have ran that night Filch, but you didn't. I heard that Mrs. Norris didn't make it, I'm sorry for your loss, so I got you this little female kitten. It’s not Hogwarts without you and your cat Mr. Filch, just like it’s not Hogwarts without Hagrid and Fang.’

The old caretaker stared at the tiny kitten, then slowly reached out and took her into his large hands, he gave Harry a smile, the first one Harry had ever seen on his face. He could see how emotional the caretaker was, so Harry patted his arm then left to head down to Hagrid's. He turned once and saw Filch laugh as the little kitten kept swatting his face.

‘You’re a good man Harry,’ Hagrid said nodding his large head towards Filch.

‘Well, as I said to him Hagrid, he could have ran and being a squib he couldn't defend himself with magic, but he stayed. But it’s like you Hagrid, it’s not Hogwarts without you and Fang, it’s the same with Filch and his cat.’

‘He was badly hurt, now come have some tea while we wait for Charlie,’ that is what Harry and Hagrid did, but they sat outside Hagrid's now repaired hut and Grawp sat with them. The giant kept patting Harry on the head which made him sink into the ground, but Harry laughed, patting Grawp back. As Harry watched Hagrid and Grawp he knew these two men, giant and half giant would always be his friend, so Harry realised that they would be able to keep an eye out for any danger. Another thought came to Harry and even though he didn't want to put anyone in danger, being a giant and half giant they can withstand a lot of spells hitting them without being hurt. So maybe Harry could mention to them about whatever it is that’s going on, they would keep all the students safe, but especially Harry and his friends who were all close to Hagrid and Grawp. 

After a couple of hours with Hagrid and Grawp, Harry met up with Charlie and they headed home. They only had just over a week before they were returning to Hogwarts for the final time. That night they were all heading to the Burrow to meet the Granger's and it will also be the last time in the year that they will all be together to enjoy Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. When Harry and Charlie had been in Diagon Alley getting things they needed for Hogwarts, Charlie also had to get fitted for robes as he would be a teacher, so he needed dress robes for the feast and normal robes for his class. Harry left him to do that while he went to organise a surprise for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After spending a couple of hours making love, Harry and Charlie showered, dressed and headed to the Burrow. The moment they stepped inside, they hugged Mrs. Weasley, kissed Fleur, Hermione and Ginny, then hugged the rest of the Weasley boys, but Harry also hugged an old friend that he didn't know would be there, Angelina Johnson. Charlie put two bottles on the table before sitting down next to Bill as Hermione introduced her parents first to Harry, her best friend, then to Charlie.

‘Hermione explained that it mainly came down to you that stopped your war. That’s remarkable for someone so young Mr. Potter.’

‘Harry, please, well, I did kill Voldemort, but it was due to a lot of help that let me do that. Hermione and Ron of course, but I got a lot of information from Professor Dumbledore before he died, and Professor Snape just before he died. So it was a combination of a lot of people helping that let me end it.’

‘Still a very courageous thing to do. Hermione has been filling us in and showing us pictures of that man, he seemed very frightening, at least to me,’ Mrs. Granger gave a small shudder.

‘He never scared me Mrs. Granger, my fear was for everyone else, especially anyone close to me, like all the Weasley's and Hermione, Angelina as well, since we are good friends. None of us wanted to live like that anymore, so we all did what we could to end it and have the life we wanted instead of being dictated to. Voldemort reminded me a lot of Hitler, I know most magical families have no idea who he was, but to me, Hitler was a muggle version of Voldemort. He persecuted Jews, he hated anyone that wasn't the right race, the right look. Voldemort hated anyone that wasn't pure-blood with their blood line and magic. So even like Hermione who is born a witch, you aren't magical, that is something he did not like at all. They both wanted to rule the world, killed thousands to achieve that. It took a world war to end Hitler, it took a large group of people, some as young as us to end our war, so similar in a lot of ways.’

‘From what Hermione has told us Harry, yes, it does seem like that. So even though all of you have magic, you still have your Hitler types. I suppose that’s the same in any culture, magical or non-magical,’ Mr. Granger said.

‘You will have to explain about this man Hitler even though we do know that muggles were fighting a war, I never heard the name before,’ Arthur said.

‘I'm sure Hermione could tell you word for word all about him. I only learned a little when I was primary school. But before it gets any later, I have something here,’ Harry stood up and walked over to stand between Arthur and Molly Weasley, ‘To the best substitute parents anyone could ask for and I can say this with absolute certainty that my parents would be honoured, proud and very overwhelmed with emotions for these two wonderful people who took me in, they took a young orphan boy into their home even with the danger that surrounded me. So to mum and dad Weasley, this is for you,’ Harry handed them a large envelope before kissing them both on the cheek then sitting back with Charlie ready to see the reaction from Molly and Arthur Weasley.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

All the Weasley children, Hermione, Angelina, the Granger's and Harry watched as Arthur pulled out three pieces of parchment. Molly Weasley instantly had tears falling down her face and her hand was over her mouth, Arthur Weasley sat there stunned with his mouth hanging open.

‘The suspense is killing me, Harry what did you give them?’ George asked.

‘I'm not saying,’ Harry smirked.

‘He wouldn't even tell me, I even tied him to the bed and wouldn't let him go until he did, he still refused. I had no choice but to untie him since we were coming here,’ Charlie chuckled.

‘Just don’t go saying what you did Charlie, we do not need to hear that,’ Bill said.

‘Harry, oh Harry,’ Molly raced over, pulled him to his feet and hugged him, ‘How did you know?’

‘I hear things Mrs. Weasley.’

‘Dad, tell us what’s going on?’ Fred said sounding frustrated.

‘Um, three things, first Harry bought the Burrow and gave it to us.’

‘What?!!!’ All the Weasley's yelled as they stared at Harry.

‘Second, since all of you either have your own homes or going to be at Hogwarts for the next year, he’s given us an all-expense paid holiday to anywhere we want to go over the next six months.’

‘Oh my god,’ Ginny gaped at her parents then back at Harry.

‘Third, he’s financing a restaurant for Molly and I, our own business.’

‘Your dream,’ Charlie said as he stared at his mother who finally let Harry go, ‘That’s been your dream since I was little, I used to hear you talking about it.’

‘Yes, I always wanted to own my own restaurant, Arthur did as well. Oh Harry,’ Molly hugged Harry again making him laugh.

‘Blimey, I knew you were well off mate, but you’re more than well off aren't you?’ Ron asked.

Harry slowly let Molly go, ‘You could say that Ron. So I wanted to do this for your parents because they have been my parents for years even with the danger I brought with me. They never turned their back on me, your mum even mended my clothes, your dad helped with a lot of advice, especially for a growing boy. Since my parents are gone, I did get the best substitute anyone could ask for.’

‘You’re making us look bad Harry, we buy mum a new dragon hide coat, you buy her a restaurant,’ Fred grinned wickedly.

‘Yeah, but you’re her actual kids Fred, I'm just a mate of Ron’s she got stuck with, but she never acted like that or treated me like that. So since I happen to be very rich, I thought I would give them their dreams. So Ron, are you going to stop fighting me when I want to buy you something?’

‘Yes,’ Ron said making everyone laugh, ‘You keep your money mate, spend it on Charlie.’

‘He won’t let me either, it must be a Weasley thing. But your parents couldn't say no, it’s all paid for, done. If they turn me down, I've wasted a few million galleon’s.’

‘That is the only reason we aren't having a go at you or trying to stop this, you paid for it already. But Harry, thank you and as Molly and I have said countless times, we do think of you as a son. But also think of this, you are with Charlie, so hopefully in the near future you will be officially a member of this family.’

‘I knew they couldn't resist for too long,’ Charlie laughed, ‘Harry and I want to take our time, so maybe a bonding ceremony will be in the future, we can’t say just yet.’

‘Oh we have so much to do Arthur, Harry has organised everything, it’s just up to us where we go first.’

‘We'll get to that tomorrow Molly. But Harry I'm saying this and you better listen just like my other children have to listen me. No more, never again, nothing, you hear me young man?’

Everyone laughed, ‘Yes…dad,’ Harry gave his usual cheeky grin.

‘Oh Harry, that is not playing fair, I think all of us are rubbing off on you,’ Ginny said as she saw her parents faces.

‘I think you’re right Ginny, I'm learning a thing of two about being sneaky and how to get around your parents, just like you do all the time, Fred and George try, sometimes they succeed, Charlie, not so much, even if he still tries.’

‘We taught him too good George, might have to do something about that.’

‘Charlie, save me,’ Harry grinned then sat on Charlie’s lap to a lot of loud laughter around the table.

‘So the hero needs a hero,’ Charlie smirked, ‘I think I can fill that role for the man I love.’

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as the smile that was on his face changed to shock. Everyone around the table sat and stared at Harry and Charlie, wondering what was going on.

‘Oh shit,’ Harry kept staring into Charlie’s eyes, ‘Really?’

‘Yes, really, so is that all you have to say about what I said?’

‘Of course I love you Charlie you bloody big oaf, I wasn't sure how you felt,’ Harry put his palm to Charlie’s face, ‘Blimey, I never thought I would, or could, ever, not after Sirius.’

‘Hermione told me about that, so I've been a little worried about how you would react.’

‘What’s this about Sirius?’ Bill asked.

‘I told Sirius I love him not long before he died. He was the first person I ever said those words to. Then Dumbledore told me it would be love that would end Voldemort. So I started to think love and death went together, that they were linked, I figured if I loved someone again they’d die. I know I do, all of you, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.’

‘The wars over Harry and we've always known how you felt about us and why you could never say it,’ Hermione said kindly, ‘All of us love you Harry Potter, you bloody big prat,’ she chuckled making everyone laugh.

‘I love everyone here,’ Harry yelled then kissed Charlie while everyone laughed at Harry’s exuberance. But Arthur and Molly could see it, see Harry healing, right before their eyes. He finally felt like he was really part of the family, but the main reason was Charlie, Harry’s love for Charlie and Charlie’s love for Harry, that has made him part of a family. One day they both hoped Harry and Charlie would make it official.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry and Charlie’s lips slowly parted, then Harry turned to look at everyone who were all watching him and Charlie.

‘I'm saying this now, if any of you die I'll kill you,’ Harry smirked but again everyone laughed.

‘You really are a prat Potter, being afraid of three little words,’ Charlie shook his head in amusement.

‘I know, but it seemed to be the way it worked, love and death,’ Harry chewed his lip before he put his hand in his pocket, ‘I bought us something the other day hoping what I thought was right and that I could get up the courage to tell you.’

‘Harry,’ Charlie stared at his face then down at Harry’s hand, ‘What have you got?’

‘Um,’ Harry slowly opened his fist revealing two small ring cases, ‘Men’s rings, bonding rings.’

The silence around the kitchen was thick with anxiety and anticipation as everyone waited for Charlie to say something.

‘Blimey Charlie, say something,’ Fred said his head swinging back and forth from Harry to Charlie.

‘Let’s do it now, before we head to Hogwarts,’ Charlie said, ‘We just need someone to perform the ceremony.’

‘We can organise everything for tomorrow,’ Molly said urgently making everyone laugh because they knew she loved to see her children married.

‘You really want to Charlie?’

‘Yes, I do,’ Charlie turned to Ron, ‘Write to Neville and the other friends you’re close with. Tell them to be here tomorrow about five, Hermione write Aberforth, Andromeda, Hagrid and Minerva, tell them the same thing. Dad, who can do this, we don’t want some person that we don’t know?’

‘Minerva can perform ceremonies as headmistress of Hogwarts,’ Percy said.

‘She would be perfect,’ Harry grinned, ‘Thanks Perc.’

‘Oh blimey, I'm getting married,’ Charlie sat there as his face went white, but that look was all it took to make his brothers and his sister break into loud laughter again.

‘You are sure, aren't you babe?’ Harry asked nervously.

‘What, yes, yes, of course I am. It’s just that I never thought I would. I figured I’d watch all my brothers and sister marry, but I would be a bachelor forever.’

‘If you want this done tomorrow afternoon, then you need to get here early to clean the place up,’ Molly said sternly, ‘And Charlie.’

‘No mum, I am not cutting my hair again, Harry likes my long hair, so it stays.’

‘Another thing Mrs. Weasley, don’t clean up, this is the Burrow, the chickens, the Wellington boots, the weeds, it’s home. So can we please leave it like it is?’ Harry asked nervously.

‘Well,’ Molly looked around at her family, ‘since this is your wedding, it should be your choice. We can at least make sure the chickens are in the pen and no gnomes running about.’

‘Okay, we can do that, oh I'm excited,’ Harry bounced up and down making everyone laugh but Charlie groaned, ‘Sorry babe,’ Harry laughed as he blushed.

‘Careful there saviour or you won’t be getting anything.’

‘Okay, Hermione writes quicker than me so she wrote to our friends, I wrote to Andromeda, McGonagall, and Aberforth, I mentioned Hagrid to McGonagall,’ Ron said as he sat down again.

‘Let’s hope nothing happens at your wedding Charlie,’ Bill raised his eyebrows.

‘That was Voldemort, he knew Harry was here somewhere and he had control over the ministry so they took down the enchantments. But they’re back up now and Kingsley is minister, so I think it’s safe from attacks,’ Charlie said.

‘But something is going on, we know that. Maybe we should write to Kingsley, he could contact some order members, have them here as well, just to keep a watch,’ Harry said.

‘I'll do that, but what about dress robes.’

‘Harry and I aren't really one for robes, but we can go early and buy something nice to wear.’

‘Yeah, I'll have to go to Gringotts anyway, but what about food, I could get Kreacher here to cook, maybe even ask Professor McGonagall if Winky could, all I have to do is pay her, which she won’t like.’

‘Let me write to Kingsley then I'll do another letter to Minerva. You can talk to Kreacher if you want,’ Arthur said as Molly handed him a quill and parchment.

‘Okay, Kreacher,’ Harry called then within a few seconds the old elf was bowing to him, ‘Kreacher, no bowing, remember.’

‘As master Harry wishes,’ Kreacher stood straight, ‘What can Kreacher do for master Harry?’

‘Charlie and I are getting bonded tomorrow, I was hoping you might come here early and help with the food. There will be around, what, thirty or forty people,’ Harry looked around and got nods from everyone, ‘Can you do that Kreacher?’

‘Kreacher will be pleased to cook for his master Harry and master Charlie.’

‘Then arrive here early Kreacher and Mrs. Weasley will explain what food she want’s done.’

‘As master wishes,’ Kreacher went to bow and stopped.

‘Good, okay, thanks Kreacher, you can go back to Hogwarts now and I'll see you tomorrow.’

‘Kreacher will be here master Harry,’ Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared.

‘Um, what was that?’ Mrs. Granger asked.

‘A house elf, Hogwarts has about a hundred of them, but Kreacher belongs to Harry. Harry doesn't like the idea of owning a house elf, but Sirius used to own him and he told Harry that if he tried to set him free the shock would kill him,’ Hermione explained, ‘So Harry leaves Kreacher at Hogwarts with the other elves.’

‘So that locket around his neck, that belonged to Regulus Black, Sirius’ brother?’ Bill asked.

‘Yeah, he hasn't taken it off since I gave it to him, even the night of the fighting he was wearing it when he led the other house elves out to fight.’

‘Hey Harry, you’re going to be my brother, did you ever think that would happen?’ Ron smirked.

‘No, but I've felt like part of the Weasley family for so long now, but tomorrow I will be officially a family member, like Fleur. Blimey, married.’

‘Oh not you too,’ Hermione chuckled, ‘I think it’s finally sinking in to both Harry and Charlie what they are about to do.’

‘One more thing, you aren't supposed to stay together the night before,’ Molly raised her eyebrows.

‘That’s one old tradition we are not following, I can’t sleep without Harry beside me.’

‘Oh alright, stay together since you are living together. Do you think we should tell Muriel Arthur?’

Everyone around the table groaned, ‘If she hears about this and we don’t invite her, you know she will be impossible. I'll go quickly in the morning see if she wants to come see Charlie marry.’

‘I'm not wearing her tiara,’ Charlie said stubbornly but seriously making the family, Harry, Angelina, Hermione and the Granger's laugh all thinking of Charlie the big dragon handler with a delicate tiara sitting on his head. But Fred and George had identical wicked grins, so that started everyone laughing again, all but Harry and Charlie wondering what the Weasley twins were up to.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry and Charlie bought a couple of nice suits to wear for the wedding, some new shoes, shirt and even undies and socks. After that, they went to the Burrow to help get rid of the gnomes and make sure Kreacher was helping with the food. They saw Winky working beside Kreacher, but Mrs. Granger was also there beside Molly Weasley. The two women talked non-stop while they went about preparing food. Arthur showed Charlie and Harry the stack of letters on the table. Reading them, they all said they would be here to see Harry marry Charlie. 

After some lunch, Harry and Charlie went home so they could relax for a while before heading back to the Burrow to get married. Both men were nervous and excited that they would be legally bound to the other.

After showering together, they restrained themselves so for the first time they didn't make love. They dried and dressed in their new suits. Both suits were black, but Charlie’s shirt was emerald green for Harry’s eyes, Harry’s shirt was ruby red for Charlie’s hair and both wore silver ties. They looked at each other, gave a nervous smile then apparated from home arriving at the Burrow a few seconds later. They were instantly surrounded by all Harry’s friends, but they also got a lot of whistles with the way they looked. 

Harry was surprised to see Dennis Creevey there, but he smiled hugely, then found out that Dennis was going to take the pictures with Colin’s camera. Harry held Teddy for a few minutes, kissed his head before handing him back to Andromeda. Then Minerva called for everyone to take a seat, and for Harry and Charlie to stand with her, with Bill next to Charlie, Ron next to Harry. Hermione making a joke that being a gay wedding, women were excluded, which naturally made everyone laugh. 

Finally Minerva started the ceremony, but Harry and Charlie hardly heard a word she said, they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Bill and Ron had to tap both Charlie and Harry on the shoulder so they could exchange their rings. Finally they were pronounced bonded partners to loud applause before Charlie took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately, hungrily, and naturally Fred and George had to say something which caused everyone to laugh loudly, but Harry and Charlie ended up with their arms around each other and just kept kissing.

‘We might have to wait a few minutes,’ Minerva grinned.

Harry and Charlie finally released each other and both were panting heavily but were grinning broadly.

‘We’re bonded Potter,’ Charlie smirked.

‘Yep, we are Weasley.’

Molly raced up and hugged first Charlie then Harry, then it was Arthur before all the Weasley's, then the friends. Dennis never stopped taking photo’s except when he gave Harry a hug, then went right back to snapping pictures of Harry and Charlie with all the family and friends. After standing for what seemed like hundreds of pictures one with Harry and Charlie with identical jewelled tiara’s perched on their heads that Fred and George conjured to much hysterical laughter from everyone. They all went to sit down under a marque that Arthur quickly arranged that morning, then champagne was flowing along with other alcohol as Kreacher and Winky brought out the food.

‘So it’s official Harry, you’re part of the family,’ Ron said grinning hugely.

‘Yep, I am Ron.’

‘How did this happen so quickly?’ Kingsley asked.

‘It was so amusing Kingsley, first Charlie tells Harry he loves him, Harry sits there in shock before finally admitting he loved Charlie only to threaten everyone that now he had said those words none of us better die. Then Harry pulls out two men’s rings, then Charlie sits there in shock and we’re all wondering if he was going to answer Harry,' George said. 

'You should have seen the chosen one mate, he was bouncing up and down like a little kid he was so excited, but he happened to be sitting on Charlie’s lap at the time,’ Fred explain to loud laughter as Harry blushed brightly.

‘Oh still blushing Potter,’ Charlie pulls Harry’s shirt out a bit, ‘Yep, the whole body again.’

Harry slap’s Charlie’s hand, ‘Stop telling everyone babe.’

‘Ah, so it’s not just Harry’s face that goes red. I wonder if Ron’s the same when he’s ears go red. Hermione, does Ron’s body blush?’ Seamus asked cheekily then everyone laughed as both Ron and Hermione blush brightly.

‘Too bad we can’t see for ourselves,’ George grinned, but it was his wicked grin.

‘Don’t think about it George,’ Ron yelled.

‘We have something to show everyone. We put it together early this morning, our tribute to Charlie and Harry,’ Fred said, then stood up with George.

'We spent most of the night working on it,' George smirked.

‘Oh blimey, what are they up to now Charlie?’

‘You’re guess is as good as mine Harry, but expect to be embarrassed.’

Fred and George both had their wicked grins as they threw a firework into the air, it exploded loudly then it was pictures of Harry and Charlie in bed, both naked. Usually Harry draped across Charlie and the only thing keeping them decent was Harry was on his stomach over Charlie, with one of his legs thrown across Charlie, the sheet just covering Harry’s backside. The pictures kept changing to them moving all over the bed, but always touching some part of the other. Then to everyone’s surprise and shock, it was Harry and Charlie in the shower together, but luckily the pictures were from the waist up, but everyone got the idea.

‘How in the name of Merlin didn't we see them?’ Harry asked as he turned his head into Charlie’s chest.

‘That is a stupid question Harry, we don’t take much notice of anything else when we’re naked.’

After the laughter stopped, everyone applauded but kept staring at Harry and Charlie who both looked highly embarrassed, which naturally started everyone laughing again.

‘That is not the way I want to see either Harry or Charlie, it’s going to be very hard to keep a straight face when I look at them at Hogwarts,’ Minerva said but she was grinning, ‘But I have to say, it’s not the first time I've seen Harry naked.’

Everyone gasped with Harry turning bright red, ‘You never told us Professor McGonagall saw you naked Harry,’ Ron said looking shocked.

‘She hasn't, she’s just winding us up.’

‘Oh no I'm not,’ Minerva grinned again, ‘You’re parents used to bring you to order meetings when you were a baby.’

‘Oh right, I remember Minerva, you often changed Harry when Lily got busy with plans,’ Aberforth said making all Harry’s friends and the Weasley's break up laughing again because Harry went even redder.

‘Oh blimey, I'm never going to live this down.’

‘No you’re not, especially since Fred and George heard it,’ Charlie laughed, then pulled Harry onto his lap, before kissing him hungrily. But whispers were going around, from Fred and George, to Ginny, then to all the friends seated around the table. They were planning something, something that would show Harry Potter in a whole new light.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry wanted to stay with Charlie, but thought this was the last time he would ride the Hogwarts express with his friends. So Charlie kissed Harry goodbye, then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry sighed, shrunk his trunk, stepped outside his home, sealed it, then apparated to platform nine and three quarters. It wasn't long before his friends started to turn up, so they all stood together, talking excitedly while they waited for the large red train. They saw reporters and photographers who kept trying to get closer to Harry, but his friends kept him between them, and like always no one answered any questions. Once on board, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna got a compartment together before all of them noticed Harry relax.

‘I should have realised they would be here, I just didn't think.’

‘Don’t worry about it Harry, we’re on our way to Hogwarts without any threat of death eaters or Voldemort. So let’s finally have a normal year at Hogwarts,’ Ginny said.

‘Good idea Ginny, let’s hope we can.’

The friends talked, got visited by other friends, bought stuff from the lady with the cart and even got nodded and smiles from the few Slytherin's that passed their compartment. They all knew that these Slytherin's weren't like the others, and they were at least trying to put the past behind them. 

When it got close to Hogwarts, everyone put their school robes on, collected their belongings and made their way to the door and onto the platform where they saw Hagrid calling all the first years, everyone stood staring at them because there were more first years then they had ever seen. Then there was surprised gasps as students got a first look at the thestrals. So many people had witnessed death that now they were like the ones that had been able to see them. Harry and Luna each gave a thestral a pat before climbing into the carriage. They make their way up the road and through the gates of Hogwarts, everyone but Harry smiled seeing the castle all repaired, Harry was gazing towards the forbidden forest. Hermione and Ron both notice Harry and realise that he was remembering that night, the night he walked into the forest to die.

When they got to the castle, the climbed out and made their way inside. Harry instantly looks towards the staff table and spots Charlie smiling at him, finally Harry smiles back and relaxes. But noticed that Charlie frowned, so Harry shrugs, before sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table exactly where he told Kreacher he would be sitting. 

‘There’s a few more teachers, some we don’t recognise, but one we do,’ Hermione said.

Harry glances again at the staff table, ‘Hestia, she must be helping out as well,’ Harry looks at all the new staff members but spots one that is gazing at him, but to Harry the look on her face is full of disdain, she hates him, that’s the only way Harry could describe it. It was like first year all over again with Snape, the way he looked at Harry was like the look this woman was given him right now and it made him feel very uneasy.

‘That’s strange,’ Hermione said as she leans towards Harry, ‘Did you notice the way she looked at you Harry?’

‘Yeah, I did, it reminded me of the first time Snape looked at me,’ Harry couldn't help the uneasy feeling that had settled in his stomach. He carefully and making sure no one saw what he was doing, pulled the Marauders map out of his pocket, tapped it, said the words then again carefully opened it under the table. He looked at all the names of the people sitting at the staff table, one named popped out, a name that should not be there. Harry quickly taps the map again, sticks the map in his pocket then glances at Charlie with a worried expression. But before anything could be done the first years are brought in, so Harry knew he has to wait, but he has a feeling that Charlie understands something is wrong, so he gives Harry a nod but he was also looking concerned. 

Once the first years are sorted, Harry sees Charlie speak with McGonagall before heading towards him. But he leans close to Harry to make it look like he was going to kiss him.

‘What’s wrong?’ Charlie whispers.

‘We need to speak with McGonagall as soon as we can. Do you think you can get her to make an excuse to everyone else so none of the other staff get suspicious?’

‘Sure, but why?’

‘Someone that is sitting up there is not who they really are. I'll explain later, but the woman with the dark hair, don’t turn your back on her. Tell McGonagall she’s must be using polyjuice potion. She probably had no idea I own a map of Hogwarts.’

‘Tell me who it is Harry?’

Harry lowered his voice as he moved even closer to Charlie then whispered so only he would hear. ‘Umbridge.’

Charlie sucked in a sharp breath, nodded, then kissed Harry to make it look like they weren't up to anything, he made sure it was a passionate kiss. Harry realised what Charlie was doing, just a newly married couple having a snog. So Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie while they kissed, not taking any notice of the suggestive remarks and whistles going on around the great hall. They broke the kiss, Charlie looked intensely at Harry before heading back to the staff table. He gave Minerva a look before taking his seat, then talked happily and normally to Hagrid who was beside him.

After the meals and speech from McGonagall, all the prefects led the first years out of the great hall. The heads of house took the eighth years to their houses, with McGonagall leading the Gryffindor's to their house. After showing them their rooms, she glanced around then stepped in.

‘You will find your names on the rooms you will be using, Charlie, you and Harry follow me,’ Minerva walked through another door, waited for Charlie and Harry before closing and casting a charm to sound proof the room ready to hear what was going on and on the very first night. Everyone had hoped that this year the students could finally have a year with no danger, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

‘What is it Harry?’

‘Umbridge is here,’ Harry took the map out and activated it again, ‘The one you introduced as Professor Smith, it said Dolores Umbridge,’ Harry showed professor McGonagall the map.

‘She passed every test and interview that Kingsley did on all the new staff.’

‘Even though I would like her taken away right now, if we wait we might find out what she’s up to Minerva.’ Charlie said.

Minerva stared at Charlie then at Harry, ‘I know that makes sense, but I couldn't trust her not to hurt the children like she did before.’

‘She wouldn't give herself away like that, not if she’s gone to all this trouble to get here. It might be the only way to find out her plans and she has no idea about this map so we've got a good way at keeping an eye on her. I could make you a copy so you can keep an eye on her and we'll have this one.’

‘Even though I don’t want her anywhere near Harry, he makes sense Minerva. You said that they had no idea what she was planning. If you get the aurors here to take her, she won’t talk and we'll never find out,’ Charlie put his arm around Harry, pulling him close.

‘I'll seal my office and speak with Kingsley, see what he thinks is the best idea. He is still an auror, he knows there are still supporters in the ministry, so we can’t trust anyone else, but Kingsley we can.’

‘The staff or most of them we know Professor, they are trustworthy, but I think this should be kept to a minimum of people. Maybe Hestia should be told as an order member, Ron and Hermione of course, Neville, but that’s it.’

‘Let me talk to Kingsley, then I'll speak with Charlie in the morning at breakfast. He can pass the information onto you without anyone getting suspicious. But I agree, keep it just between us for now. We can’t let her know we know it’s her. I better go, just in case she’s wandering around, she will want to know why I've taken so long in here.’

Harry put the map on the table, closed his eyes, then tapped it with his wand, then moved it to a blank section of the table, tapped it again and a perfect replica of the Marauders map appeared. 

‘Let me check that it works the same way,’ Harry tapped the map, ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,’ the map revealed itself, he tapped it again, ‘Mischief managed,’ the map disappeared to show worn parchment.

‘Mischief, your father used that term quite a lot Harry.’

‘Well, Remus told me he did invent the map,’ Harry handed her a copy, ‘She will have no idea as long as you keep it sealed. If she tries to reveal what it is, it will insult her. Snape did it to me once, he kept trying every spell to find out what it was.’

‘What did it say to Severus?’ Minerva asked but with humour in her voice.

‘Okay, I was thirteen, so he still was intimidating, then the map starts showing words. First is insults, like wash that greasy hair, or keep that big nose out of other people’s business. All four of the Marauders had insults. Snape was glaring at me and just when I thought I was in for it, Remus turned up and took me to his office.’

‘Poor Severus, I could imagine how he looked. He did know your father and godfather’s nicknames, so he knew who was insulting him. Alright, keep your eyes and ears open, I will let you know,’ Minerva hurried from the room and within minutes, Hermione and Ron hurried inside.

‘Okay, tell us,’ Ron said.

‘I'll show you,’ Harry pointed at the map.

Hermione and Ron bent lower, ‘Umbridge, that bitch, how did she get in here?’ Ron shouted.

‘Ron, shhhh,’ Hermione scolded, ‘What’s Professor McGonagall going to do?’

‘Charlie suggests nothing, so we can see what she’s planning. So she’s going to speak with Kingsley, get his opinion. But only us, Hestia, Kingsley, McGonagall and Neville can know it’s her but we can’t let on. We have to act nice, like she’s a good teacher because she’s not going to give herself away by acting like she used to. Even though she did glare at me, I think it was just because I looked directly at her.’

‘Are you sure you want to take the risk Harry, it’s bound to be you she wants?’ Ron said.

‘I know, but if she gets arrested then she won’t talk and we'll never find out if others are involved and who they are. If we play along, then we might find out. I made McGonagall a copy of the map, she’s going to keep an eye on her. But it’s late, we should all get some sleep, so when you can a chance tomorrow can you let Neville know what’s going on?’

‘Alright, but please don’t do anything rash Harry,’ Hermione hugs him.

‘I'm not planning on it, so stop worrying.’

After saying goodnight to his friend, Harry turns to Charlie who is watching him intensely. ‘I'll be fine babe.’

‘You better be, we've only been married for two weeks. Let’s have a shower and get into bed.’

‘Yeah, good idea. But Charlie, if she does want me, then you could be a target as well. Everyone knows were married now, she saw you kiss me. You will be alone with her at certain times, like in the staff room. You have to keep an eye on her.’

‘Harry, don’t worry about me, I can look after myself. Now come on,’ Charlie takes Harry’s hand and leads him into the bathroom where they strip off and climbed under the warm water. But even with the threat of danger, the threat of Umbridge and what she was planning, Harry and Charlie’s hands started to wander until they were holding each other and their lips joined. Nothing was going to stop them making love because they both knew that this could be dangerous which meant either of them could end up hurt if not worse. So even though they both didn't say anything, both were thinking about the possibility that the other could die. They would do anything to make sure that never happened, but as they knew from experience, anything was possible, including death. They knew they had surprise on their side, especially in regards to what Harry can do.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

No matter how tired Harry was, even with how exhausted he was from their love making, Harry couldn't fall asleep. Harry waited until Charlie went to sleep, the moment he was, Harry got up, using his map and cloak and went up to McGonagall's office and over to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

‘Professor, please wake up, I need to talk to you,’ Harry whispered as he kept glancing towards the door that leads to the McGonagall's private rooms.

‘Harry, it’s the middle of the night, what are you doing here?’

‘Umbridge is here, she’s used polyjuice potion to get in. McGonagall doesn't know how she passed all the test Kingsley put her through. But I'm scared Professor, remember what I told you about Sirius and he died not long after.’

‘Yes, you told him you loved him.’

‘I admitted to Charlie I loved him, we got bonded two weeks ago, now he could die, I said the words. I always knew love and death go together. I was thinking about leaving him to keep him safe, but that wouldn't work. He’d be more concerned about me and why I left than keeping an eye on her. What can I do to keep him safe?’

‘What has Minerva planned for that woman?’

‘She was going to talk to Kingsley, then tell Charlie in the morning so he could fill me in without it being suspicious. Everyone knows we’re bonded.’

‘I think they should take her away instantly Harry, she’s not to be trusted.’

‘But if that happens we won’t find out what she’s up to. Charlie suggested we leave her for now, keep an eye on her. I gave McGonagall a copy of the map. But I'm scared Dumbledore, it’s not like Voldemort. I knew what he wanted, her I don’t.’

‘Someone must have helped her pass those tests, someone aided her entry into Hogwarts, whether that is someone here or outside the school.’

‘It had to be outside, she passed those tests, somehow. I thought I would get one year where something didn't happen.’

‘Listen to me Harry, I might have a solution to ease your worries about Charlie. But you, Charlie, Minerva and probably Ron and Hermione will need to play your parts well, so well that even Ginny or your friends do not realise this is not real,’ Albus Dumbledore explained his idea, as Harry listened he’s body seemed to relax because this just might work. So then Dumbledore explained which books to take from the office and which spells he would need. He thanked Dumbledore even though he was only a portrait, then hurried back to his room and hoped Charlie never realised he had been missing for the last hour.

After have a showing, Harry explained Dumbledore's idea to Charlie who thought it just might work but he wasn't keen on lying to his sister. Harry felt the same, he had never lied to his friends, but now he had to. So when they explain to Hermione and Ron, Albus was going to explain to Minerva, they thought they would give themselves a week to practice looks, how to act and what they could say if they needed to say anything. Hopefully having this time would help them pull off their biggest performance of their lives and make sure Umbridge believed it.

Harry called Hermione and Ron into the room and it was luck that they hadn't told Neville yet, so he went on to explain the idea Dumbledore's portrait gave him. At first Hermione was shocked but she realised that with Harry’s power he could pull this off, now she had to make sure she could do her part just like Ron and Charlie could do theirs.

The first day of classes went fine even with Umbridge, Harry, Hermione and Ron could tell she was trying to act nothing like the way she is, especially towards Harry. The three friends kept trying to act like that had no idea who she was and they thought they pulled it off. Some of their friends asked why they seemed stressed. Hermione was quick with her response that they seemed to believe, this was the year they had to do everything they could to pass tests, their future depended on it.

‘So how was her class?’ Charlie asked during their first break as they walked slowly towards the great hall.

‘Okay, she pulled it together but she did give me a very,’ Harry lowered his voice, ‘Umbridge type look when I first walked in.’

‘I casually brought you into the conversation during our staff meeting this morning, her face changed for just a few seconds before she looked relaxed and calm.’

‘Has she taken more notice of anyone?’

‘No, but Minerva is keeping a close watch on the map. We should eat babe, it'll be fine, believe in yourself.’

‘I do, sort of, it’s you I'm worried about, you, Hermione and Ron, but as she knows we’re bonded she knows what you mean to me.’

‘I know, but I'm fine, I'm even being friendly towards her without turning my back on her, she has no idea.’

‘Good,’ Harry sighed but kissed Charlie then watched as he walked up to the staff table and sat beside Hagrid, Harry sat beside Hermione and Ron, ‘I hope it works.’

‘It will mate, you have to believe it will. No one but us know, remember that.’

Harry nodded, ‘My insides all in knots, it’s hard to concentrate but I know I have to.’

‘You haven’t showed how nervous you are, I think the last few years has helped you keep your true feelings hidden,’ Hermione said giving Harry a small smile, ‘Now eat, you need your strength, we all do.’

Harry nodded then dished himself up some lunch but he couldn't stop glancing at Charlie who would catch his eye occasionally then give him a big smile telling Harry to smile and stop looking so upset. Harry nodded again, gave Charlie a smile even though the last thing he felt like doing was smiling, then he started eating, he couldn't blow this, he had to act like everything was okay.

That night Harry, Charlie, Hermione and Ron stood in Charlie’s room, the door had been sealed from anyone entering but also from sounds going out. Then they practiced, Hermione pulled off a great performance, Ron took a while but he was able to get his act together. Charlie knew he’s part would be a little different so he practiced as best he could. Harry’s performance was the most startling and spectacular of all, it was so good that it made Hermione shudder. So for the next hour they practiced before Hermione and Ron left to do their homework, Harry sat on the floor leaning against the sofa while he did his, Charlie sitting behind him while he marked some papers.

‘It'll be fine Harry, we all did good considering it was our first time.’

Harry sighed then tilted his head back, ‘I know, it doesn't stop me worrying though.’

Charlie put his papers and quill down then pulled Harry up and onto his lap, ‘You’re more worried because you told me you love me, aren't you?’

Harry put his head on Charlie’s shoulder, ‘Yeah, it was only a couple of weeks after I told Sirius that he died. I told you just over two weeks ago, so I'm fucking scared Charlie, so scared, more than I've ever been in my whole life.’

Charlie tightened his hold on Harry, he could hear it in Harry’s voice but also feel his body shudder, Harry also doesn't use strong language which told Charlie exactly how frightened Harry really was. So all he could do was hold Harry and try to reassure him that he was here and nothing was going to happen to him, Charlie just hoped he could keep that promise, because anyone close to Harry knew that if he lost one more person he cared about Harry just might lose it completely.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

A couple of days later Charlie gave Harry a smiled and a nod, then rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip, that told Harry that Minerva had explained to staff and students that they had to be in the great hall at dinner time that the minister wanted to welcome everyone. Trying to get every student and staff to go into the great hall and stay there had been their biggest concern as most would think it wasn't worth listening to anything not even the minister. But Minerva explained that any student that did not turn up would find themselves in detention for the next month, she also ordered her staff to be there as the minister was making this special trip to Hogwarts just to relay to everyone that there was no danger and all was safe. 

Harry put his hand down under the table and tapped Hermione's leg twice which told her all was set, she did the same to Ron. Harry noticed he sat straight but otherwise showed that nothing out of the ordinary was going on, he even kept eating his breakfast.

Charlie smiled at students as he walked down to where Harry was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, then he slowly bent down to kiss him which he did every day after each meal, just this time only Harry, Hermione and Ron knew there was a difference.

‘Everything is set, I even heard her say she was curious as to why the minister was paying a visit when we’re only in the first week of the school year beginning. Minerva said he wanted to relay his message of safety to the students especially after what took place the previous year, she bought it.’

‘Okay, so everything is ready to go then?’

‘Yes, stop worrying Harry, we'll meet up in our room just before. Now I better go, you lot should get to class, she can’t get suspicious, or others if there is others,’ Charlie kissed Harry again they left the great hall.

‘He’s right, so let’s get to class,’ Hermione, Ron and Harry stood along with some of their other friends and headed out ready to go to their first class of the day. Hermione and Ron kept Harry working, talking, they even got a small laugh at out him just so the three friends looked like everything was normal and there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. When the last class was over, Hermione and Ron both hugged Harry then headed to the great hall, Harry went straight to his rooms.

‘Okay, let’s do this.’ Harry said the moment he stepped into his room.

Down in the great hall Minerva was watching to make sure all students were there, the staff were all there even Umbridge in her disguise. There was only two missing from the great hall, Charlie and Harry but she knew they would be there very soon.

Charlie walked in a few minutes later, heading to the staff table, ‘Harry’s coming, he needed the bathroom,’ Charlie said cheerfully to Hermione and Ron as he passed. 

Not long before dinner started, Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out from the room behind the staff table. He spoke with Minerva for a few seconds before facing the students who had fallen silent waiting to hear what the minister for magic had to say.

‘I can see some concerned looks, you do not need to worry. I am just here to relay that all is safe, there is no danger to anyone inside these walls. Yes there are some death eaters and supporters of Tom Riddle that did escaped during the fighting or after the death of their leader.’

‘My name is Lord Voldemort, you would do well to remember that,’ Voldemort glared as he strolled into the great hall clutching Harry Potter by the throat to loud screams and shouts from all students.

‘Harry,’ Charlie yelled jumping to his feet.

‘Ah yes, the-boy-who-lived has a lover, a lover that will soon see him die,’ Voldemort sneered, ‘My little snakes, join me,’ Voldemort glanced at the Slytherin table where a dozen older students stared with open mouth shock before they hurried to stand behind Voldemort, all bowing their heads.

‘Please don’t hurt Harry, he’s been hurt enough,’ Kingsley said.

‘Oh he’s going to be hurt minister, then he is going to die.’

‘How, we saw you die, how are you here?’ Minerva asked in a shaky voice but before Voldemort could answer she shouted, ‘No, you could hit Harry.’

All the Gryffindor's were standing with their wands pointed at Voldemort, ‘He couldn't stop all of us,’ Ginny shouted.

‘It’s not worth it Ginny, there could be more we don’t know about, so let’s wait,’ Ron whispered urgently.

‘They cannot hurt me, my perfected shielding will stop any spell hitting me. Now let’s see, first sit down, all of you,’ Voldemort tightened his fist that was holding Harry by the throat, ‘Now.’

Everyone scrambled to their seat, ‘Harry,’ Charlie whimpered.

Voldemort stepped closer to the staff table, gave Harry’s throat another squeeze but at the same time he waved his hand slowly over each staff member.

‘Ah, there you are, you should have known I cannot die Dolores, haven’t I told you that enough. So tell me what this little plan of yours was?’

‘M…my l…lord,’ whimpered the woman, ‘There are a few that helped bring me here, we wished to avenge your death by taking the boy. We were going to take his lover, let Potter watch him die, then we were going to torture Potter then leave him outside the gates.’

‘Ah, my servants, they show such loyalty. But you should have waited Dolores, waited until I contacted you. Now you do not need your disguise anymore,’ Voldemort moved his hand again and the small woman who was sitting beside Hestia turned into Dolores Umbridge, still with her little pink bow on the top of her head.

‘Please, you’re killing him,’ Charlie shouted, his eyes wide with fear.

‘Oh I did forget myself, my hand tightened a little more than I wanted,’ Voldemort gave an evil sadistic laugh, ‘Now what punishment should you receive for taking matters into your own hands.’

‘M…my lord,’ Umbridge squeaked.

Voldemort glared, ‘You should have waited for my orders,’ he pointed his long bone handled wand at Umbridge, she flew towards the wall, slamming into it before falling unconscious to the floor, ‘I will punish her later, now Draco, stand before me.’

Draco hurried to stand before Voldemort, his head bowed, ‘M…my lord.’

Voldemort never spoke, just moved his hand over Draco's head. To everyone watching it looked like a mist or smoke was leaking from his head. For the briefest of seconds Voldemort's eyes flashed red as he glanced at Kingsley. To the ones that knew what was going on, that was the signal then screams and shouted were heard as Voldemort had all seven Slytherin's unconscious on the floor. Harry was released as he turned back into Charlie Weasley, Charlie who had been at the staff table turned into Bill Weasley and Voldemort changed into Harry Potter.

‘What in the blazes is going on?’ Neville shouted, but before anyone could answer Harry fell to the floor.

‘Harry,’ the real Charlie said as he dropped to the floor beside him, ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Weak, but they aren't the Slytherin's, it’s the last of the death eaters, Draco and the others are prisoners, being held at the old Riddle house,’ Harry panted then he fell back unconscious into Charlie’s arms to more screams and shouts.

‘He used a hell of a lot of power Charlie, he’s just drained, badly, but he'll be okay. Hestia, Bill, DA, all of you up here now,’ Kingsley called then waited until Hermione and the DA were standing in front of him, Hestia beside him, ‘This lot need guarding until I can get the aurors here, they know something is going on just not what, we couldn't let anyone know as we couldn't trust everyone. Minerva bring Umbridge here, keep her bound,’ Kingsley hurried from the hall, but he could hear a lot of students all asking the same thing, what the hell is going on, soon they will know exactly what was going on.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Minerva and everyone else watched as Poppy Pomfrey performed her diagnostic spells over Harry’s unconscious body, then she summoned two vials of potions, pouring each into his mouth, then did some more charms over Harry.

‘He will be fine, he’s just drained all his magic. However he did that used every bit he had and it will take a while before his magic returns. The potions I just gave him will help, he will feel weak for a while though, probably through tomorrow.’

‘So there’s nothing wrong?’ Charlie asked in a shaky voice as he ran his hands over Harry’s face.

‘No, there is nothing wrong Charlie. But I would like an answer as to what is going on?’

‘We’re sorry Poppy, we could not tell anyone what our plans were. Everyone had to believe it was Voldemort so they wouldn't get suspicious. We were not sure if it was just Umbridge here or if there was more. I studied Harry’s map a lot but with so many here names get missed.’

‘We did the same Professor, we kept checking the map. So who are these Slytherin's then if they aren't Malfoy and the others?’ Hermione asked.

‘I'm sure we’re about to find out, it seems the polyjuice potion is slowly wearing off.’

Kingsley, one woman and four men walked into the great hall, ‘So it was Arnold Presten, and Brian Steel, the two that pushed for Harry to return to Hogwarts,’ Kingsley said.

‘Were you suspicious Kingsley because to us they just seemed to be sucking up to Harry?’ Charlie asked.

‘No, we weren't Charlie. We thought they really wanted Harry on their side so they were going to do anything they could to make him happy. I give Voldemort his due, he trained his people well. We’re aurors, we spoke with them quite a lot, none of us picked up on the fact they were actually death eaters but they also got passed our tests, even veritaserum which can’t be beaten. But the one test which normally would show was the dark marks. Anyway, we should get these taken to Azkaban.’

‘Wait,’ Harry said softly as his eyes flickered slowly open.

‘No more Harry, you’re weak,’ Charlie said sounding concerned.

‘Rest soon,’ Harry panted, ‘Kingsley,’ Harry panted again but moved his hand to gesture for Kingsley to come closer, which he did, ‘They used a combination of magic and muggle make-up to conceal their dark marks, they used the imperius curse each other before taking the veritaserum, it would make them say whatever they had been instructed,’ Harry panted, ‘To act like they were innocent, like who they were pretending to be.’

‘Damn, how did they know that would work?’ one of the men with Kingsley asked.

‘Who knows Gawain, it seems they had a lot of plans worked out.’

‘What about Mr. Malfoy and the others Kingsley?’ Hestia asked.

‘Three aurors and five members from the hit wizards are all at Little Hangleton now. It’s only thanks to Harry that we know where that blasted house is.’

‘Okay, now how did Potter know this?’ Gawain asked as he stared down at Harry Potter who was unconscious again.

‘Harry’s very powerful Gawain, he didn't tell anyone apart from Minerva, Charlie, Hermione and Ron. Minerva told me when they discovered Umbridge was here at Hogwarts and thought it would be best to let it play out to see what plans she had and who else might be involved. If we took her into custody straight away we would not have gotten anything out of her. We all thought they would try something, so Harry figured keeping his true power hidden would be the surprise he needed, especially to protect Charlie and his friends.’

‘He’s hardly slept over the last week, waking up to nightmares of seeing me die. It took me a long time to get him to settle down, all he kept doing was clutching me until he fell asleep again.’

‘So this power, he was able to get this information from them, how?’

‘He could go into their minds and find every little secret they had. He can transform himself or others into other people without the use of polyjuice potion. The students didn't know this but all of them were shielded even shielded from spells such as the killing curse. He knew this plan had to play out but he wasn't going to take the risk that anyone could get hurt.’

‘Does he still want to be an auror?’ the woman who was beside Gawain asked.

‘No, he said he'll help with anything but he didn't want to fight anymore, we all think he’s right, he shouldn't fight. Harry might be very powerful but his an emotionally wreck. All this started for him from a young age, he can’t keep doing this all the time,’ Charlie said still touching Harry’s face, ‘We talked and decided to take a very long holiday as soon as this year was over. Harry needs time away from here, away from everything that reminded him of Voldemort, his parents, Sirius, everyone. Today would have made that worse, having to pretend to be Voldemort, the man that murdered his parents, that tortured him many times, that tried to kill him and almost succeeded. He can’t do this anymore, it’s time for Harry to rest.’

‘Charlie, Charlie,’ Harry shouted as he bolted upright.

‘I'm here Harry, it’s all good.’

Harry flung his arms around Charlie, ‘Charlie, oh god, you’re alive.’

‘I'm fine, now relax babe,’ Charlie felt Harry tightening his hold then he heard a sob, ‘Hey, it’s fine love, please calm down.’

‘Oh my,’ Hermione knelt down, ‘he’s crying, he never cries.’

‘All the stress he’s been under, that would make anyone cry,’ Ron said as he knelt down next to his friend.

‘What do you mean he never cries, surely he cried after Sirius died?’ Kingsley asked.

‘No, he didn't, not when Dumbledore died, his body shook but he didn't cry, he didn't even cry when Remus died. He just seemed to look upon that as part of his life, death surrounded him, that’s what Harry always said.’ Hermione said sadly.

‘Then he needs to get away, exactly like Charlie said. If Harry keeps going on like this he could end up in the mind damage ward at St Mungo’s. Anyway, good work you lot, we'll get these out of here so you can all finally relax,’ Kingsley turned to face the students, ‘Sorry we could not tell you, but it was to keep you all safe, which now you are. Everyone here is trustworthy so you have nothing to worry about,’ Kingsley nodded to Gawain, the aurors all bound the death eaters, then levitated them out of the great hall with Kingsley following.

‘Charlie, take Harry to your room, let him rest,’ Minerva said kindly.

‘Come on love,’ Charlie slowly stood with Harry in his arms, still with his arms tight around him. He carried him from the hall with all eyes watching. But the talk had started, how they really believed it was Voldemort, how they had no idea Umbridge had been amongst the staff. One thing all the students seemed to say, they hoped it really was over this time.

‘Everyone,’ Minerva called loudly and waited until all the students fell silent, ‘I've worked it out so all of you can eat dinner in your common rooms, I think we can skip a meal in the great hall. So off you go, just remember none of you were in any danger.’ Minerva waited until the students left before turning to speak with her staff, to discuss an idea she had.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

After all the students left the great hall, still discussing what they had witnessed. Hermione and Ron had been yelled at by their friends before they spoke quietly for a few minutes then they approached Professor McGonagall and Bill who had been talking to Hestia.

‘You all seemed worried, I admit I am as well.’

‘We had an idea Professor but we’re not sure if you could find someone else.’

‘To replace Charlie so he can take Harry away now, yes, I have already thought the same thing.’

‘I'm going to replace Charlie, just for the year,’ Bill said.

‘What about Harry’s N.E.W.T.s though? He really only returned to get those in case he needs them,’ Ron stared around, ‘He could pass them right now.’

‘Yes, something else we've been discussing. That first night I spoke with Kingsley about Umbridge, he suggested Harry take his test if he didn't want to stay, but with Charlie here Harry wouldn't leave. The only thing that concerned us was you lot, Harry might believe you could be upset that he is being offered something that you aren't, we knew he wouldn't like that. So what we decided was that if anyone wants to sit their N.E.W.T. right now they can, if you wish to stay and do the whole year than you can. I will be sending letters to all of the eighth year students about this tomorrow.’

‘We want to stay, but Harry shouldn't. When we arrived we thought Harry would be excited to see Charlie, but he looked anxious then stared over at the forbidden forest. I thought then that it might be too soon for Harry to return. I think he only did to make sure all of us were okay and that no one here was up to something that could hurt any of us. He just gets to protective sometimes, but every year since we started something has been happening and that was one of Harry’s biggest concerns,’ Hermione said sighing heavily.

‘You said sometimes Harry is protective, try all the time,’ Neville said, ‘But I'm like Hermione and Ron, I want to stay and finish this year out. I think after everything that happened here last time, I'm like Harry, I want to see that this year goes how it’s supposed to go. No death eaters, no Voldemort, no dementors, no inept teachers, just students being told off by the teachers for not doing their homework.

Minerva, Bill and Hestia all chuckled, ‘Then expect to be told off, at least once. It’s late and you’re all probably hungry, we'll meet with Harry and Charlie in the morning, let him know that he can sit his N.E.W.T.s and leave with Charlie, get right away from everything that has caused his suffering.’

Everyone nodded, ‘Goodnight,’ Hermione said but watched as Ron and Ginny hugged their older brother before they all walked off.

Charlie kept holding Harry, kept kissing him all over the face to get him to calm down. Harry’s whole body was shaking with his loud sobs which had made Charlie choke up himself but kept himself together so he could help Harry through this. 

‘It’s all over Harry, please calm down.’

It took another ten minutes before Harry’s cries eased, he sniffed a few times, wiped his face on his sleeve before his eyes found Charlie’s.

‘Sorry.’

‘You don’t need to be, everyone needs to cry sometimes, you more than most because you refused to let yourself cry.’

‘I couldn't let anyone see me weak. But it started in that house, if I cried I got punished more. Is it over Charlie, really over this time?’

‘Yes, it’s over, Malfoy and the others are safe, they've taken that lot away and the students are okay if not a little shaken up. But you scared the life out of me when you collapsed.’

‘I was just so weak, like I had nothing left inside me, not even any strength in my legs.’

‘Poppy examined you, she said you used all your magic which drained you. She also said you'll feel weak for a while but the potions she gave you will help. Tell me though, did you suspect those Slytherin's were really death eaters?’

‘I thought maybe one or two might be, but not the seven of them. They wanted me to see you die, they thought it would weaken me, which it would have until…’ Harry stopped and put his head back on Charlie’s chest, ‘Sometimes this power scares me, sometimes I think I'll use it the wrong way, dark. Thinking about how much danger you were in, I fought with everything inside me to stop the anger taking over. I've heard the stories, how some death eaters were emotionally hurt and their anger at being hurt is what pushed them into using dark magic.’

‘I know Harry, it’s not unexpected to hear you say that. You’re whole life has basically been surrounded by death and dark magic, not including that piece inside of you. But look what you did tonight, look how you made sure everyone, including the Slytherin's were safe. If you were going to use dark magic or influenced by it in any way you would not have done that.’

‘If I lost you I'm not so sure, that’s what scares me most. That first night, after you thought I was asleep.’

Charlie put his finger to Harry’s lips, ‘I know you left, you went to speak with Dumbledore's portrait which I knew you would, so I let you think I was asleep. Did you know that Minerva was listening, she only did that as she was worried what you might do. But when Dumbledore told you his idea and how you seemed to sag and relax even slightly, she went back to her room. She knew Dumbledore would talk some sense into you.’

‘I'm sorry Charlie, for ever thinking of leaving you. I really thought it would be safer for you if I did. Then I realised it would actually put you in more danger. First is you’d be upset so you wouldn't be worrying about anything else, second you could have gotten so angry at me for leaving that you would stop being cautious. I didn't want to do it, I hated even thinking about leaving. When I first realised I loved you I was scared, I thought it might not be worth it, worth us staying together. I didn't want anything to happened to you and if it did it would have been because of me, I know that, everyone knows that. He might be dead, but I am the one that killed him so I'm the one that will be looked at differently. Some might want to try me to see if I'm any good, some just don’t like me, not because they’re his supporters, just normal people, we all have someone like that. Oh Charlie, seeing them, how easily they got in here, all I kept seeing was them killing you and I couldn't stop it, it was like Sirius all over again. Will you forgive me for ever thinking of leaving?’

‘Yes, because I know in your heart that you would do that for me, not for you or anyone else. But it’s over now love, we’re together, safe, like everyone else so now we can finally have that calm relaxing life we've all wanted for so long.’

Harry nodded, ‘Relaxing, with our sex life, you’re kidding right?’

Charlie laughed loudly then kissed Harry putting every bit of love he had for his man into it. They both knew there was always danger, but now it didn't mean it was directed at them. So it was time to finally have a life together, a safe life but with a lot of exciting and intense sex.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

The following morning Harry and Charlie stepped into the great hall for breakfast, they saw Kingsley sitting next to Minerva at the staff table and even though Harry wasn't staff he needed to know what was going on. Charlie felt Harry tense slightly and realised Harry would need to hear everything, so they walked arm in arm down to the staff table.

‘Once they woke up they realised they couldn't pretend anymore, but they did ask where their lord was.’

Harry noticed straight away that Kingsley smiled and looked relaxed, ‘What did you tell them?’

‘I told them the truth, we’re not sure they believe it or not, but they have been taken straight to Azkaban without a trial and will spend the rest of their lives there.’

Charlie tightened his arms around Harry as he felt him sag, ‘See, I told you it was all good.’

‘Yeah, you did. But I have to tell you all this, as I was walking up here I opened my senses, there all students, there all real staff members and some are actually scared of me. I suppose after seeing me change from Voldemort back to me I can understand that. They are still a little concerned, there not quite sure they believe the minister or the headmistress as they knew you were both in the order of the phoenix and learned to keep things to yourself, anything Dumbledore told you.’

‘Then why don’t you tell them Harry, explain what happened and why we didn't want anyone to know what we had planned?’ Kingsley suggested.

‘I think that is a very good idea Harry. So before you go eat breakfast, how about you speak with the students of Hogwarts,’ Minerva saw Harry only hesitate for a minute then he nodded, so she pointed her wand at the table clearing a space then levitated Harry up into the air.

‘Wow, Professor,’ Harry yelled, then he heard Charlie, Kingsley, McGonagall and a lot of students laugh, ‘You could have warned me.’

‘Where’s the fun in that Harry. Now I'm sure the students are wondering why I am allowing you to stand on the staff table.’

Harry shook his head, glanced down at Charlie before he turned to face the students who all seemed to be staring at him with different emotions on their faces. Some expectant, some smiled, some looked awed but as he said, some looked scared.

‘We’re all sorry that you had to be put through that. The first night here I found out that Umbridge was using polyjuice potion. I spoke with Charlie first then we explained to Professor McGonagall, she in turn spoke with the minister while Charlie and I told Hermione and Ron. We thought about having the aurors come straight away, but my wonderful husband made sense. If she was arrested we would not have found out about the others or that the Slytherin's were being held prisoner. I know a lot of you probably have never heard this from me before, but I was scared, scared for Charlie, scared for my friends, scared for the staff and I was scared for all of you. After everything all of us have gone through over the last few years we decided it was time to end this once and for all. So we talked and worked out some plans, the main one was using my power that no one realised I had. Yes, all of you know I killed Voldemort but you also know it was his spell that killed him, so really I didn't do much. One power I have is I can change myself or others into another person without the use of polyjuice potion,’ Harry smirked then moved his hand over McGonagall, turning her into Dumbledore which made the students either laugh or gasp, Minerva on the other hand was scowling which made Kingsley and Charlie laugh, ‘Sorry,’ Harry changed her back, ‘Like you said Professor, where’s the fun.’

‘Just don’t do that to me again Mr. Potter or you might just see how angry I can get.’

‘I think I'm in trouble,’ Harry said then turned back to the students of Hogwarts, ‘The moment I stepped into the great hall impersonating Voldemort I shielded every one of you to make sure you were safe.’

‘Even the Slytherin's,’ a voice called from the Slytherin table.

‘Yes, every one of you,’ Harry smiled at the Slytherin's who all seemed to believe him so they nodded, ‘Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall and I all practiced over the last week to play our parts. We could not let them know we suspected them at all, we had to make them believe I was really Lord Voldemort in the hope I could get the information about the escaped death eaters,’ Harry looked at Kingsley who nodded, ‘The minister has allowed me to tell you this, Umbridge and the other death eaters are now locked up in Azkaban for the rest of their lives,’ Harry laughed as every student including the Slytherin's all cheered, whistled, yelled and applauded, ‘I feel exactly the same way. So again I am sorry that we frightened you in any way, I actually frightened myself seeing Voldemort when I looked in the mirror. I've had enough nightmares about that face, I really don’t want to see it again. One more thing I will say, which I do understand, I know some of you are a little scared of me, I'm sorry you are. But let me say this, I give you my word you do not need to be, my power, my magic will only be used for the light, never for the dark. I would never intentionally hurt anyone and never use dark magic no matter what. So once more we are sorry you had to see all that last night,’ Harry looked at Charlie who held his arms out and helped him off the table.

‘I think that is the most I have ever heard you say Harry,’ Kingsley said.

‘It is, I have never said that much in my whole life. Okay, we'll I'm going to have some breakfast and I know Charlie’s hungry.’

‘Just before you go Harry, right after breakfast you and all the students your age are to remain in the great hall, we have something we need to discuss and before you ask, no it is nothing dangerous, everyone is safe. So go eat and know this is about your tests and nothing to do with dark witches and wizards.’

‘Oh okay, it seems that’s always what I think about first, especially while I'm at Hogwarts,’ Harry turned to Charlie, kissed him then walked over to the Gryffindor table, but as he did, every student started to applaud and Harry realised they were applauding him which made him blush, but he gave the students a smile before sitting down and burying his face in his hands making his friends who were sitting around him laugh loudly. The powerful Harry Potter was embarrassed, something most never get to see.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Harry had asked his friends if they knew what McGonagall wanted to say, they did but they weren't saying, they wanted Harry to hear it from Professor McGonagall. So once breakfast was finished and all the other students left the eighth year students all turned in their seats to stare up at the staff table.

‘After a lot of discussion with the staff of Hogwarts and the minister, we have decided to offer all of you a choice. If you wish you can remain at Hogwarts for the year and do your N.E.W.T.s in the usual way, or you can take your N.E.W.T.s now meaning over the next two weeks then leave, the choice is yours. We realised that some of you already know what you need to pass your test, some of you might feel that more studying is required. I will say this though, if any student decides to take their test now and do not perform as well as expected you can remain and do your test again at the end of the school year. Only all of you are being offered this as only all of you are over the age where you should have left by now. So if you would like to take your test over the next two weeks please come forward and write your name down,’ Minerva pointed to some parchment on the table in front of her.

Harry stood instantly but noticed his friends didn't, ‘You’re not going to sit them now?’

‘No, but you should, we'll let Charlie explain Harry, now go,’ Hermione smiled, ‘It’s fine, go.’

Harry stared at all his friends who were all nodding and smiling, so he turned and went up to the staff table but he did see Charlie smiling hugely at him. There were about ten other students who also walked up to the staff table. So Harry waited for them to write their names before he did.

‘Hermione said you'll explain Charlie, what’s going on?’

‘In two weeks after you pass your test, which we know you will, Bill is going to take over as the charms teacher for the younger years, you and I are leaving for our holiday. We'll be gone for the year or longer if you wish, that is your choice. But we all believe the same thing Harry, you need to get right away from Hogwarts and from everything that reminds you of Voldemort. Having to change into him last night was hard on you, we saw that, but we also know it would have been more difficult that you let on. It’s time to put your past to rest and heal your heart and soul, you can only do that away from here.’

Harry sagged again, ‘Yeah, I do. Seeing myself as him,’ Harry shook his head then he was in Charlie’s arms, being held tight.

‘We know Harry, so the examiners will be here first thing tomorrow. You do not have to worry either, after what you told us, Gawain checked everyone out to make sure they hadn't been subjected to the imperius curse or use any type of muggle make-up, there all good.’

‘Who’s idea was this?’

‘Charlie and I had this idea at the same time, then Bill offered to take over for Charlie, just for the year. Now since you are going to be taking your tests, maybe you should read up on what might be involved. Charlie still has classes for two more weeks, that also lets Bill organise time off.’

‘Thank you,’ Harry said softly then looked up at Charlie, ‘A whole year?’

‘If you want, so go on, you have some studying to do and I need to get to my first class,’ Charlie kissed Harry then watched as he walked away, ‘I practically had to hold him up then.’

‘We noticed Charlie, it is the best decision. Even though we can see how happy he is with you, when he smiles it doesn't really reach his eyes, not like it used to,’ Kingsley said.

‘No, it doesn't and it won’t until he knows that his friends can get through a whole year at Hogwarts without anything happening. Okay, I'll get to class, talk to you later.’ Charlie headed out of the great hall with the knowledge that taking Harry away is the only solution, if Harry remained he would end up in St Mungo’s and if that happened Charlie wasn't sure anything would help Harry after that.

Over the next two weeks Charlie, Minerva and the examiners had been amazed at how Harry performed during his examinations. Every spell or charm he was asked to do he did instantly without a hitch or mistake. His written exams were detailed in every way so his answers filled the extra parchment students could use if necessary. 

The fifteen students that took their test all stood together in the great hall a day after their last test was finished. They had been told to wait there for Professor McGonagall but they had no idea why.

‘I just want to say that I was pleased with the way all of you performed. As you know, normally your test results are sent to you during the holidays, this time there not,’ Minerva went to each student, handed them their results, shook their hands, congratulating them before standing back, ‘You should be all proud of yourselves. I know all of you expect passable results which you all received, some more than others,’ Minerva stepped back to Harry and pinned a phoenix shaped gold medal to his chest, ‘Even though you did receive an O in every subject you took this is not for that. Harry James Potter, you are the first to receive the of the order of the phoenix award for your gallantry and for your bravery, for using difficult and painful methods in protecting all the students of this school, congratulations,’ Minerva started applauding but then Harry turned when the deafening sound of applause filled the great hall. Every student and staff member were all there, applauding him.

‘Um, thanks,’ Harry blushed making everyone laugh, then he was being hugged by his friends, all his friends until Charlie forced his way through then had Harry bent over as they kissed passionately to more applause but naturally to more whistles and comments about taking it somewhere private. Charlie and Harry just kept kissing and the students and staff kept applauding and no one knew which would end first, the kiss or the applause, not that anyone really cared.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Over the next few months Harry and Charlie were enjoying their exciting but relaxing holiday, filled with wonderful sights and relaxing days, some spent on a beach. Charlie had taken Harry to where he used to work in Romania so he could introduce his husband to the people he used to work with. When they saw Harry Potter all of them stood in stunned silence making Harry shrug while Charlie laughed, he finally introduced Harry to everyone and even though they were a little intimidated being in Harry Potter’s presence. Harry spoke with everyone trying to relay to them that he was just a normal bloke, nothing special about him at all. It wouldn't matter what Harry said or did, everyone will see him as special. 

After that they travelled all over the world, staying in one country for a few weeks before heading to another. It was about three months before Charlie started to see a change in Harry, he had started to relax properly. There were days Charlie would see a very contented and peaceful look on Harry’s face especially when he would doze off in the middle of the day. Charlie would lie beside Harry watching his face and he realised that Harry was slowly healing, slowly putting his past to rest. But Charlie also knew it came down to their love and what that love had finally produced.

 

On the last day of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall had informed all students to be in the great hall before leaving Hogwarts, some for the very last time.

‘I know the last few years has been trying on all of you, for the older students more so. All of you did what you had to, what you felt was the right thing to do to help protect our way of life. Now I know the students who fought in the battle of Hogwarts has already been awarded for their bravery and applauded for doing what was right even if that meant there was a chance you could die. This is not about that, this is about putting that behind you and working through the year so you could leave Hogwarts with the best test results you could get ready to head out into the world as working adult. I congratulate all of at being able to put all the suffering behind you to do what you needed,’ Minerva and all the staff started to applaud then the students from first year up to seventh year applauded the eighth year students who would be leaving Hogwarts for the very last time. ‘Now I think we should head outside, for some of you there is a surprise waiting,’ Minerva smiled then lead the students outside. Once everyone was gathered down on the grass Minerva nodded, ‘Alright Hagrid, you can move aside now.’

Hagrid grinned then stepped away revealing Harry Potter smiling hugely at everyone, but naturally at all his friends who surged forward, hugging Harry as tight as they could.

‘Where’s Charlie?’ Ron glanced around.

‘He’s here, we thought it best that none of you accidentally knocked him or hugged him too tight. Charlie love,’ Harry smiled then watched as Bill, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all the other turned to see Charlie standing next to Minerva. Harry burst out laughing as Bill, Ron and Ginny's mouths dropped open almost hitting the ground, ‘Yep, I got my husband knocked up, amazing isn't it.’

‘But…but…how, he’s a man?’ Hermione babbled seeing Charlie with a huge pregnant stomach.

‘With powerful magic and a lot of love,’ Charlie said as smiled, he joined Harry, they put their arm around each other, ‘It seemed that Harry’s power was able to work a few things, so in two months’ time our children will be born, a son named James Sirius Weasley-Potter and a daughter named Lily Charlene Weasley-Potter.’

‘I know Harry has surprised and shocked people before, but I don’t think anyone is going to get over this surprise any time soon,’ Minerva smiled, ‘A man that was pregnant, surprising. But as Albus Dumbledore always said, love is the most powerful magic there is, we've just seen proof of that.’

‘Twins, you’re really having twins?’ Ginny very gently put her hand on Charlie’s stomach, ‘They kicked, there’s really babies in there, inside my brother.’

‘I think your sister’s in shock babe.’

Charlie chuckled, ‘Sounds like it love. Yes, I'm pregnant with twins, get used to it.’

‘But Harry, how?’ Hermione asked again.

‘We'll explain at the Burrow. So you lot, go on, get onto the carriages so you can ride the Hogwarts express for the very last time. Charlie and I will meet you at the Burrow later today.’

‘Bloody hell,’ Ron said still gaping at his brother, ‘What is it with you Harry Potter. I go from thinking okay, so my best mate is gay and with my brother, he'll never have kids of his own, now,’ Ron waved his hand at Charlie’s stomach.

‘I'll explain Ron, there’s a lot to go into. Just know that I used some of my power and love for Charlie to achieve this miracle.’

‘I'm with Ron, I can’t believe this. Does the rest of the family know?’ Bill asked.

‘No, Harry and I wanted all of you to know first. But we’re heading out to tell mum and dad before word spreads,’ Charlie nodded to all the students.

‘Good idea, okay, we'll see you there,’ Bill hugged Charlie then Harry, finally everyone else hugged the couple before climbing into the thestral drawn carriages. Harry smiled at Minerva as she hugged him first then Charlie.

‘You look wonderful Harry, this holiday was exactly the thing you needed.’

‘Yeah, it was Minerva,’ Harry grinned, ‘We had a wonderful time.’

‘We should go before mum and dad hear about this from someone else.’

‘Oh yes and if that happened I think I would hear Molly from here,’ Minerva hugged Harry and Charlie again then watched as they walked slowly down the long drive, still with their arms around each other, ‘Truly a miracle,’ she smiled then turned and headed back into the castle.

Harry and Charlie stared at the large house, they both grinned then with joined hands they stepped into the kitchen. It took a second before Molly Weasley was hugging Charlie and Arthur Weasley asking how this was possible.

Later that day Harry and Charlie were sitting with Molly and Arthur, George, Fred, Angelina, Percy, Bill and Fleur who was holding Victoire, when Ron, Hermione and Ginny raced into the house. So after a lot more hugs and something to drink, Harry explained that he had worked a charm that could change the inside of himself enough to fall pregnant and carry a child. It was Charlie’s idea to be the one to get pregnant, so Harry tweaked his charm which naturally worked.

‘So we have Victoire and very soon we'll have two more grandchildren, James and Lily. Was that your idea Harry, to name them after your parents?’ Molly asked kindly.

Harry shook his head, ‘I thought of using their names as the middle name, Charlie insisted that our first two children will be named James and Lily Potter, I agreed only if Weasley was added to their names.’

‘Your parents would be honoured and I think very proud of you Harry, and you Charlie for suggesting something we all know Harry would love but he probably didn't want to ask. Am I right Harry?’

Harry shrugged, ‘Yeah, but Charlie knows me so well and even though I tried to argue with him, he never gave him.’

‘I had him tied to the bed and refused to release him until he agreed, then I left him tied up until he was begging.’

‘I give up, you might as well tell them everything we do babe, it’s impossible to stop you.’

‘Nah, I just give them an image, they can imagine the rest, which I'm sure they get right every time. But now, I'm hungry, I want a banana with some chocolate sauce, and Yorkshire pudding.’

Everyone gaped at Charlie as he started to ramble off all types of food, some normal, but some you wouldn't want to eat, sausages with strawberry topping, sprinkled with nuts and all Harry did was shrug letting them know that he was used to Charlie’s strange and unusual cravings. Being pregnant did make most women eat unusual things, now they were seeing men can feel the exact same thing. And thanks to Harry Potter who has made it possible for all gay couples to be able to have their own children, belonging to both. He saved the magical world from Voldemort, now he was going to help populate it and everyone knew that there were going to be a lot of babies named after the saviour, Harry Potter.

The end:


End file.
